The Adventures of Team 7 in the Land of Beast
by chocolatetomatoes
Summary: Team 7 has been sent to do a c-rank mission to find lost pets, which turned out to be fake. Instead team 7 will have to go to school and protect their clients. Things might just happen in this school. SasuxSaku I'll discont or rewrite it
1. The Mission

**Enjoy reading my first fanfic. Sorry its kinda short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission 

In a small room a blond haired hokage named Tsunade talks to Sakura, a pink haired konouchi wearing a red dress with black shorts under her dress, Naruto, a blond, spiky haired boy wearing a orange jacket and orange pants, and Sasuke, a black haired boy that has his hair sticking up at the back of his head, he wears a blue shirt with a wide turtle neck, and white shorts.

"Team 7, today you will go to the Land of Beasts," began Tsunade, "you will go their to help an owner get its animal back."

"NANI!!" yelled Naruto, " what kind of mission is this baa-chan! Were not babies, we might as well just stay in the village babysitting!"

"Naruto's right, there's no point in leaving the village if-," said Sakura, but was interrupted.

"Who said anything about it being a C rank mission, this is an A rank mission," said Tsunade smirking.

"You mean,"said Team 7 in unison.

"Yes, and you all should go before I give the mission to someone else."

"Hai!" they all said and left at once.

"Tsunade, did you really send them to do an A rank mission," asked a white haired man standing outside the window.

"Of course not Kakashi, I just did it so Naruto would shut up."

Kakashi silently giggled.

-------------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------

"This is going to be the greatest mission ever!" yelled Naruto, as he continued jumping tree to tree, " I mean for once baa-chan actually let us go on an A-rank mission without Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sasuke, shouldn't we tell him that lady Tsunade lied?" asked Sakura

"No, unless you want to go back and hear Naruto argue with Tsunade," answered Sasuke.

"Your right," sighed Sakura.

Team 7 continued heading towards the land of beast to continue their C-rank mission. After two hours of non-stop traveling they finally arrived, sort of.

"NA...RU...TO...you...are...so...DEAD!!!!"yelled Sakura, taking as much oxygen as possible.

"Hehe sorry Sakura,"apologized Naruto, while rubbing the back of his head, "I guess I got so excited about the mission, that I couldn't hear you yelling at me."

"Yeah right,"grumbled Sakura to herself.

-flashback-

"Naruto can we stop to rest?" asked an exhausted Sakura. Naruto kept jumping through the forest mumbling to himself about the mission.

"NARUTO"

-silence-

"NARUTO!!!!"

-silence-

"NARU–,"

"Sakura, can you stop yelling!"complained Sasuke, "your going to break my ears!"

"Sorry Sasuke, but aren't tired from non-stop traveling for a whole hour"

"No"

"Aww, c'mon you know your tired, just admit it."

"Hn"

-end of flashback-

Sasuke sighed. "Can you two just stop arguing for one second. We still need to walk to the gate, than we can REST," said an annoyed Sasuke, looking at Sakura after he said rest.

"Oh all right," said the other two ninjas, and followed Sasuke to the gate.

After five minutes of traveling, they finally arrived at the gate. At the gate there was two people, one was standing and the other was sitting on the ground. One was a boy, who was standing, had bleached white, short hair that spikes at the front. He was wearing a red shirt with a black unzipped hooded jacket, blue baggy jeans, and black and white DC shoes. To his right there was a girl sitting down with long, dirty blonde hair wearing a beanie. She was wearing a sky blue shirt, dark blue denim miniskirt, and a white DC shoes. They both looked like they were the same age as team 7, twelve years old.

"Are you guys the Konoha ninja we hired to find our lost pets?" asked the girl, standing up.

"We sure are!" yelled Naruto, making a huge smile on his face, "were ready for this awesome, super, duper A-rank MISSION!"

"An A-rank... mission?"asked a confused girl, "but we assigned this mission as a C-rank mission."

"What, but granny Tsunade said it was an A-rank mission?!" said Naruto, starting to worry.

"BAKA! Don't you know anything, lady Tsunade lied to you so you can shut up ans leave her office already!"yelled Sakura, punching Naruto in the head.

"You are such a loser," said Sasuke.

After settling down from Naruto's stupidity, they were ready to talk with any interruptions.

"Anyway what are your names?" asked the boy.

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"AND I'M THE GREAT–,"

"Knucklehead," said Sasuke quietly

"KNUCKLEHEAD NINJA NARUTO UZUMAKI!" yelled Naruto with pride and ending it with a giant grin on his face.

Everyone started laughing, while Sasuke smirked at his own joke. Naruto just stood there wondering why they were laughing.

"What're your names?" asked Sakura curiously

"Well I'm–," began the girl.

"SASUKE! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR PLAYING THAT TRICK ON ME!" yelled an angry Naruto, who finally figured out why everyone was laughing thirty seconds ago.

"Naruto SHUT UP,"yelled Sakura punching Naruto on the head.

"Ok, ok, geez Sakura you didn't have to hit me."

"Sorry for the sudden RUDE interuption," apologized Sakura, "please continue."

"I'm Hiruka Toyotoma," said the girl.

"And I'm Koji Yorimoto," said the boy. "And you don't have to be formal with us were the same age probably, were twelve."

"Ok, sorry but usually we get older clients," said Sakura, "and your right we are the same age."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy reading the first chapter. Don't foreget to R&R(read and review.) Tune in for my next chapter it, i'll try to update ASAP!**

**Naruto:**Yeah don't forget to our i'll use Rasengan on you!!! BELIEVE IT!

**Sakura: **Yeah sure you will Naruto. -sarcasm-

**Sasuke: **Hurry and review, unless you want to hear more of their arguement.


	2. The Change

**Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy reading it. I'll update chapter 3 ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Change 

"When do we start finding your pets?" asked Naruto, getting bored.

"Well... before you start, you guys have to change," said Hiruka.

"Change? What do you mean by that?" asked a curios Sakura.

"It's like this, you guys have to change your outfit," explained Koji, " no one in our village wears your kind of clothing,"

"What's you point?" asked Sasuke. It was already bad enough they had to travel to another village just to find a pet.

"Yeah, its not like were staying here for a long time," said the other two ninjas.

"It won't matter, it's the rules of our village," said the clients in unison, "if there's anyone in the village dressed like you, they will be thrown out. Which to you means that you won't finish your mission leading to a complete failure of a C-rank mission."

"Whatever, let's just get on with it so we can get done with this lame mission." announced Sasuke, " the sooner we leave the better."

"Fine, we agree too,"

"Ok now that's settled with, we can just let you borrow some of our clothes," said Hiruka. " Sasuke and Naruto you go with Koji, and Sakura you come with me. Sakura and I will meet up with you guys at your house, Koji."

"Ok"

"Fine"

"ALL RIGHT"

And with that they separated into two groups, both going in separate directions.

**-Group 1, the guys-**

The boys son arrived at Koji's house within 15 minutes. It was a two story house made of half bricks and wood.(a/n like a normal Japanese house)The windows has shutters and the door was wooden. On the inside, the floors were tatami mats, the doors were sliding doors, the windows were shutters, and the stairs were wooden.

"Here we are," announced Koji, " this is my room, the closet is over there, you can choose anything you want." Koji's room was small, it had a black Japanese bed that was neatly folded, a dresser, a medium size closet, and it was on the second floor. All in all the room was neat and clean.

"Make sure you change your clothes, shoes, and remove your headbands," explained Koji, " Naruto you can go first, Sasuke and I will be outside the room. Just come out when your done."

"Why do I have to go first?!"

"Just do it dobe," said Sasuke sliding the door shut.

"FINE"

**-10 minutes later-**

"Ok guys, I'm done!" yelled Naruto opening the door. He was wearing an orange, hooded sweatshirt, blue baggy jeans, and a dark blue DC skater shoes, and instead of his headband he wore an orange hat backwards.

"Good job Naruto, you look like your actually from this village," complemented Koji.

"And you don't look like an idiot as much as you did before," added Sasuke, walking towards the door to change.

Once Sasuke was in the door he closed it.

**-5 minutes later-**

"SASUKE ARE YOU DONE YET!" yelled Naruto, who was getting impatient.

"I'm right here dobe," answered Sasuke. He was wearing a white T-shirt, black baggy shorts, black DC shoes, and he removed his arm warmers, headband, and the bandages on his legs.

"Wow Sasuke your so plain, you have no sense in style." insulted Naruto.

"Whatever dobe," replied Sasuke walking towards the door.

"HURRY UP YOU GUYS!" yelled Hiruka outside the door.

"You don't have to yell that loud Hiruka," complained Sakura.

Sasuke opened the door revealing Hiruka and Sakura. Hiruka changed her outfit to a light blue shirt with a picture of a dolphin jumping out the ocean, but kept her blue denim skirt. Sakura was wearing a black tanktop, blue jeans, and pink DC shoes.

"Wow Sakura you look so nice," complimented Naruto, whose eyes turned into hearts, " what do you think of my new look?"

"Wow, Naruto you don't look like an idiot anymore, but I know you still are one," answered Sakura

"Wow, Sakura that's exactly what Sasuke said"

But Sakura was busy looking at Sasuke, to see if he'd say anything to her.

"Ummm...Sasuke you look nice," complemented Sakura, "what do you think of my clothes?"

**-Sakura's daydream-**

"Sakura you look so nice and beautiful," answered Sasuke, " maybe after the mission we should go somewhere?"

"Oh, Sasuke," said Sakura, running up to Sasuke with heart shaped eyes.

**-End of daydream-**

"Sakura you look–," began Sasuke.

"Yes, yes, YES!"

"Fine, maybe we should–,"

"YES MY DAYDREAM IS COMING TRUE!! CHA!!,"yelled inner Sakura.

"Maybe we should go look for the pets now," said Sasuke looking at the two clients.

"Nooo, my dream is ruined," mopped Sakura, with anime tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok Sakura, why are you crying?" asked Naruto.

"I'M FINE NARUTO GO AWAY!!"yelled Sakura punching Naruto in the head.

"Ok, ok guys lets just go already, like what Sasuke said," said Hiruka, doing an anime sweatdrop while looking at Naruto and Sakura acting like 5 year olds.

"But before we go look we have to go somewhere first," announced Koji.

"Where–!" said Naruto and Sakura in unison.

* * *

**Me:**MWHAHAHA cliff hangar.

**Sakura:** Don't get fooled by the cliff hanger,the place isn't that important in the next chapter, it's what's gonna happen.

**Naruto:**Sakura your ruining the whole story.

**Sakura:**No I'm not.

**Sasuke:** You really are ruining it Sakura.

**Me: **yup

**Naruto: **And your weird Sakura, you actually remember everything about the next chapter.

**Sakura: **Shut up Naruto! It's called being smart, something you'll never get to experience. -grin-

**Naruto:**HAHAHAHAHA

**Sakura: **What's so funny?

**Naruto: **I'd rather be weird, than be a NERD!

**Sakura: **NARUTO!!! -runs after naruto with a big hammer-

**Naruto:** AHHHH!! Sakura stop, I take it all back!! -starts running away-

**Sasuke:** -sighs- Things will never change. Don't forget to review.


	3. Secrets? How to get Beat Up By old lady

**Finally here's Chapter 3, I hope I didb't take too long in uploading it up. Hope you enjoy reading it. Don't forget to read and review. Team 7 will remind you again at the end of the story, as usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3:Secrets? How To Get Beat Up By an Old Lady

"HURRY UP AND TELL US WHERE WERE GOING!" yelled an impatient Naruto.

"Ok, ok were going to a friends house so we can eat," answered Koji.

"Mmm k, just as long as they have ramen."

Soon after talking, they finally began walking towards Koji's friend.

**-15 minutes later-**

"We've been walking for 15 minutes are we there yet,"complained Naruto, followed by his stomach grumbling.

"I know where were going just be patient," said Koji.

"Right," said Sasuke and Sakura in unison with sarcasm in their voice.

"Don't worry guys it takes 30 minutes to get there," comforted Hiruka.

"Than why didn't we just eat at your house."

"Well its because we don't have any left over foods, and we can't cook."

"Fine"

After walking for another 5 minutes everyone's stomach grumbled.

"ARE WE THERE YET!! I WANT RAMEN! RRAAWRR!!"yelled Naruto going crazy.

"Just be patient Naruto we're hungry too," complained Sakura.

Naruto sighed. "Hey let's ask those guys over there for direction,"said Naruto, pointing to five guys on skateboards. "HEY YOU CO–,"

"No, Naruto don't. There the last person you want to ask for directions from," said Koji, while Hiruka covered Naruto's mouth. The five skaters skated away like they didn't hear anything.

"Why what's wrong with them?" asked Sasuke.

"Well there the bullies at our school,"explained Hiruka, removing her hand from Naruto's mouth, which was now covered in drool.

"NARUTO YOU ARE SO DEAD!"screamed Hiruka, at a completely red, blushing Naruto. Hiruka punched Naruto, leaving a bump on his little, mindless head.

"Anyway,"began Koji, " there gang is called ijimeru. They beat up anyone who talks to them, gets in their way, or anyone, I mean anyone who doesn't do what they say."

"Does that mean they beat up parents, teachers, and each other?" asked Naruto.

"Of course they do," said Sakura using sarcasm.

"Actually they were orphaned so that gets rid of the parent problem, teachers are scared of them so the ijimeru just do whatever they want, and they hit each other for fun," answered Hiruka.

"Ok, now I'm scared," said Sakura, getting goose bumps, "your school must be pretty dangerous."

"Yeah"

"Well I'm not scared of them, I'll just use my justsus on them, and they'll be called wussys instead," said a confident Naruto.

"I agree with Naruto," agreed Sasuke.

"Actually there's something I wanted to tell you guys something," said Koji, "non-of your jutsus work here, in fact ever since you passed that gate all of your chakra disappeared."

All of team 7 were shocked like they've seen Kakashi's true face.

"Than why are we still alive and be able to move?" asked Naruto.

"It's because that gate replace all of your chakra into blood," explained Koji.

"So our chakra didn't actually disappeared," replied Sasuke, " It was only replaced."

"Exactly," said Koji, "luckily its Saturday, so we won't have to deal with them, unless we disturb them."

"ENOUGH TALKING MORE WALKING!"yelled Naruto, his stomach was grumbling nonstop. Sakura punched Naruto causing his stomach to grumble even more, and with that they stopped talking and continued.

**-5 minutes later-**

"HOW FAR DO WE HAVE TO WALK1" complained Naruto holding his stomach, while crying anime tears.

"Na–,"

"I'M GONNA DIED STARVING TO DEATH!"

"NARU–!"

"NOOOOO, I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO BECOME–,"

"NARUTO SHUT UP!"yelled Hiruka, slapping Naruto, "were here!"

"Oh we are, ok," said Naruto, smiling happily, "is it this house, yes of course it is."

"Wait Naruto that isn't it," said Koji, trying to stop Naruto, but it was too late. Naruto was already at the door knocking as hard as he can while yelling as loud as he can.

**-Naruto's POV-**

"C'MON, I'M STARVING HERE, OPEN UP!!"I yelled knocking on the door. Suddenly the door opened revealing a old lady, with white hair, wearing black framed eyeglasses. She was wearing a purple dress, pink slippers, and she had a cat by her side.

"Huh are you really Koji's friend," asked Naruto, "I mean you don't look like a friend, you look more like a his grandmother."

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" yelled the old lady, "YOU COME AT MY HOUSE, KNOCKING AT MY DOOR SO HARD THAT IT LOOKED LIKE IT WAS GOING TO BREAK OFF, JUST SO YOU CAN TELL ME I LOOK LIKE SOME KID'S GRANDMOTHER, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO GIVE YOU FOOD!!"

"Uhh...noo ma'am," I said getting frightened, "s-s-sorry to d-disturb s-so I'll j-just be g-going now." I was about to leave when the old lady suddenly grabbed the back of my shirt collar, kicked my butt, making me land on the streets face first!

"AND STAY OUT!"yelled the old lady, going back to her house, than slamming the door behind her.

**-Normal POV-**

Naruto stood up from the ground and turned to face the old lady's house again. "WELL AT LEAST I KNOCKED INSTEAD OF BARGING IN YOUR HOUSE!"

Everyone sighed. "Naruto I told you to stop," said Koji.

"WELL YOU COULD'VE HELD ME BACK!"

"But than we wouldn't be able to see your butt get kicked by an old lady, who apparently is really strong," said Sakura.

"Yeah it serves him right to what he did to me," added Hiruka.

"You looked more liked an idiot than you did back in the village,"said Sasuke, smirking.

"Ahh shut up Sasuke," said Naruto, "Koji, if that wasn't the house we were going to, than where's your friend's house."

"Follow me it's the second to the last house," answered Koji.

"Than why'd you say we were here,"

"Cause I wanted you to shut up"

Everyone laughed, while Sasuke smirked. "Hmph, you guys are all like granny Tsunade," said Naruto.

"Ok guys, enough laughing we still need to eat and get Naruto his ramen," said Koji, "so he won't complain like a baby."

Everyone walk towards Koji's friends house, with Koji leading the way, and Naruto the back making sure he won't go to another scary house.

**-At Koji's Friends House-**

"What!! Is this?!" said Team 7, surprise to find what they saw.

* * *

**Me:**Mwhahahaha!! Another cliff hanger.

**Naruto:**Sakura whatever you do, do not spoil the next chapter.

**Sakura:**Fine Naruto anyway whats the point of spoiling it, if people will think i'm a big NERD.

**Naruto**:I don't think your a nerd Sakura. BELEIVE IT!!

**Sakura**:You know something Naruto.

**Naruto**:What Sakura

**Sakura**:YOU WERE THE REASON I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING!!

**Naruto**:W-what d-d-do you m-mean S-Sakura?

**Sakura**:YOU NINCAMPOOP YOUR THE ONE WHO CALLED ME NERD IN THE FIRST PLACE!! -punches Naruto's head-

**Naruto**: -knocked out cold-'

**Sasuke**: Don't forget to review. Can't I do anything else besides say don't forget to review?

**Me**: Fine, I'll give you something else do, but your still saying don't forget to review.

**Sasuke**: Fine.

**Me**: starting the next chapter. XD

**Sasuke:** grrr...fine (

**Sakura:** Don't worry Sasuke-kun, at least I won't be alone with Naruto in every chapter. How many chapters are in this story?

**Me:** I don't know.


	4. An Action Pack Party

**Here's chapter 4, finally. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the long wait. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!(Someone will remind you at the end)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 4: An Action Packed Party

When Team 7 arrived in Koji's friends house, the room was filled with decoration. There were streamers hung on the walls, tables were filled with foods of all kind, and on the counter were five kinds of each drink, there was also twice as much cups, plates, and utensils as there were foods and drinks.

"WOW!!! Thanks Koji, you didn't have to set up a party just for our arrival," said Naruto, starting to drool at the site of all the food.

"WRONG!"said a voice from coming from the kitchen, "it's for my party later tonight. You guys are invited as well, but don't eat yet.

"Why not, were all starving!"complained Naruto, "I walked 30 minutes, starving to death, and even get beat up by an old lady, just so you can tell me I can't eat right now! I've waited too long for this, and I won't take no for AN ANSWER!" Naruto quickly jumped towards the table filled with food, but Sakura quickly grabbed his hood.

"Oh no, you won't!"yelled Sakura, "he worked so hard to get this food ready, and you won't ruin it."

"Thank you,"said the Koji's friend stepping out from the kitchen. He was wearing blue baggy pants and a black polo shirt. He had black hair with bangs almost covering his eyes.

"Guys, this is my friend, Karasu Miori,"said Koji.

"Hey! Blond kid, you should've thank your cute friend over there," said Karasu pointing at Sakura, "because if you ate those foods, I would've kicked you out of my house, and left you starving." Sakura blushed, while Naruto looked away.

"Karasu these are my friends," said Koji, "that's Sakura," Pointing to the blushing Sakura. "The idiot over there is Naruto"

"And the kid over there next to Hiruka is Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Karasu for a second, than looked away.

"SO when's the party gonna start?"asked Naruto.

"It starts in 3...2...1,"said Karasu, as soon as he said one, the door immediately open, and people quickly rushed in. Everyone was excited, until everyone saw team 7. "Everyone this is Sakura" Putting his arm around Sakura, while the other arm was pointing at her. All the boys in the crowd became jealous of Karasu. "The one that looks like an idiot is Naruto" Karasu removed his arm around Sakura and pointed to Naruto, who was busy seeing which food should he eat first. Everyone except for Sasuke anime sweat dropped at Naruto. "And that guy over is Sasuke." This time all the girls in the crowd was looking at Sasuke with heart shaped eyes. Sakura quickly went in front of Sasuke.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!! HE'S MINE!!" growled Sakura, facing the crowd, and spread her hands out in front of Sasuke.

"Ok everyone enough fangirling and fanboying, its time to party!" announced Hiruka. Karasu turned up the music and everyone began dancing or hanging out, everyone except team 7.

"Ok, see ya guys up gonna eat till I drop," said Naruto heading towards the table.

"So Sasuke what are you going to do?" asked Sakura., looking at all the people in the house. The house was almost completely full.

"Hmph, I hate parties,"said Sasuke, "I'll be outside, waiting for this to end."

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" said Sakura.

"No,"answered Sasuke, walking towards the door. Sakura sighed, than she walked towards the table filled with foods, to look for Naruto. When she got there Naruto was surrounded by people all cheering him on. Sakura got closer, and saw that Naruto was trying to eat as much ramen as the other guy next to him. So far Naruto was winning with thirty bowls of ramen, while the other guy only had ten.

"This stinks, everyone's enjoying themselves," sighed Sakura, "everyone except for me." Sakura heard someone calling her name, it was Hiruka.

"HEY! SAKURA COME HERE!"yelled Hiruka, "I WANT YOU TO MEET SOME OF MY FRIENDS!"

"OK"

Sakura walked towards Hiruka, on the way she saw Koji talking to his friends, and Karasu was busy trying to out danced someone. When Sakura got there she saw Hiruka with three other girls and two guys.

"Sakura this is my friend, Tsuki, Rebecca, Matsuri, Kyle, and Issami,"announced Hiruka. Tsuki was wearing a pink t-shirt that said "Lets party", blue denim shorts, and white shoes with pink stripes. Rebecca was wearing a light blue polo shirt, black denim miniskirt, and white shoes. Matsuri is wearing a black with red stripes polo shirt, blue denim bell bottom pants, and blue slip on shoes. Kyle was wearing clothes almost like Naruto but instead of an orange hooded sweatshirt, he wore a white shirt. Issami wore a black baggy shirt, blue, denim baggy pants, and a red with black stripes shoes.

"Hey Sakura," said Tsuki, "where's the other guy you were with?"

"Oh, Naruto, he's having a ramen eating contest right now. He's probably–."

"No, not the gross idiot, the cute one."

"Oh, Sasuke...well he doesn't like parties so he's outside. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING OUTSIDE!"

"Don't worry I won't"

Sakura continued talking to Hiruka and her friends. They talked about Sakura's village, and friends. Than when the two boys left, Sakura and the other girls started talking about the boys they like.

**-Naruto's Night-**

"HAHAHAHAHHA,"laughed Naruto, "I WON! I WON! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A CHALLENGE!" Everyone around Naruto cheered and congratulated Naruto for eating one hundred and twelve ramen bowls. The guy that Naruto was challenging was only able to eat fifty- four ramen bowls.

"I-impossible, I d-don't know a-a-anyone who c-can eat t-that much,"said the guy, touching his aching stomach.

"WELL NOW YOU AND HIS NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI," announced Naruto, looking at the losing challenger with a wide grin on his face.

"Heh, next time I'll beat you," said the guy, "and when I do you'll remember my name, Kai Nagano,"

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY,"grinned Naruto, "I'LL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!"

"Hmph, so will I,"said Kai, "and by the way, I'm right here, so you DON"T have to keep yelling."

"Oh, right, sorry,"

"Let's get some soda,"said Kai, "eating ramen and drinking ramen soup, made me really thirsty."

"Me too, LETS GO"

"YEAH"

**-Sasuke's Night-**

"Hmmm, stupid music, dumb party,"said Sasuke talking to himself, "I should've started the mission the minute I left."

**-Flashback-**

Sasuke went outside the house, and sat down on the grass in the front yard. "Maybe I should start the mission now,"thought Sasuke, "no, maybe not, otherwise I'll have to put up with Naruto's whining." Sasuke sighed. He stayed on the grass looking up the starry sky every now and than.

**-End of Flashback-**

Sasuke sighed, "Its been twenty minutes, and the dumb party isn't even done yet."

Sasuke heard something coming, when he looked to the left he sw the same five skateboarders earlier. Five minutes later, the five skateboarders saw Sasuke and skated towards him. It was too dark to see what they looked like.

"Dude, what're you doing outside of a party," said the first skateboarder, who looked like the leader, "you should be inside crashing it!"

"Hmph, whatever,"said Sasuke looking back up at the starry sky.

"Are you trying to ignore us, yo"said the second skateboarder, "do you not know who we are? Don't you see as at school, people fear us, yo"

"Maybe I am trying to ignore you,"said Sasuke standing up, he was an inch shorter then leader.

"Dude, we rule the school, were the kings," said the leader, "Are you trying to pick a fight with us, shorty"

"Maybe I am, loser"

"You know your gonna lose,"

"We'll see, get out of the grass and step out on the blacktop, or should I say your doom," threatened the leader.

Sasuke stepped out onto the blacktop. "Kid, before we, I mean, I destroy you," said the leader, "What's your name, so we know what to put on your gravestone."

"I don't obliged to answer, its common courtesy to say you r name first,"

"Fine, fancy. The names Tsuiji Kaiji"

"Hmph, my names Sasuke Uchiha"

They both stepped back leaving twenty feet of space between them. The leader was under the street light, and Sasuke could see what he was wearing. He had blond hair covered with a black beany, black baggy shirt, black baggy shorts, and black skater shoes.

Tsuiji's friends were on the sidewalk watching. "Let's begin!" announced Tsuiji.

Sasuke tried to activate his sharingan, but it didn't work. Than Sasuke remember something.

**-Flashback–**

"As soon as you passed that gate all you chakra will disappear," said Koji

**-End of Flashback-**

"Oh, well than I'll do it the old fashion way," thought Sasuke, as he ran towards Tsuiji.

Tsuiji ran towards Sasuke preparing to punch him, but as soon as Tsuiji got closer to Sasuke, Sasuke quickly stopped running and duck down and trip Tsuiji. Tsuiji knew this was coming so he let Sasuke trip him, and used his hand to stop his fall, than he kicked Sasuke straight in the jaw causing Sasuke's lip to bleed and forcing Sasuke to skid back a few feet on his back.

"So what were you saying about winning," said Tsuiji, in a mocking tone.

"Don't get over confident,"said Sasuke getting up, "I'm just warming up."

Again Sasuke ran towards Tsuiji, but Tsuiji just stood there. "What's he planning?" thought Sasuke. Sasuke continued running than when Sasuke got close enough to Tsuiji, he quickly punched him, but Tsuiji ducked, than kicking Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke quickly ignored the pain, and punched Tsuiji on the lip, than again he skidded backwards on his back.

"I told you, I was warming up," said Sasuke standing up.

"Heh looks like this will be fun after all," said Tsuiji wiping the blood on his lip.

**-In the House-**

"Hey look someone is fighting the leader of the ijimeru," said a guy near the window. Immediately half the people in the house went outside to watch the battle. "Hey why are they going outside?" asked a curious Sakura, looking towards the crowd of people hurry outside.

"Hey! Didn't you hear some guy in a white shirt and baggy black shorts is fighting the leader of ijimeru!" said Issami, stopping by the girls than quickly ran outside.

"WHAT! That's Sasuke!" yelled Sakura, she quickly stood up followed by her Hiruka and her friends. The door was blocked by people crowding the door.

"EXCUSE ME!"yelled Sakura getting angry. Than everyone moved out of the way, than as fast as she can Sakura ran to the front yard, just in time to see Sasuke and Tsuiji standing several feet away from each other , both getting ready to hit each other again. "SASUKE!!!"yelled Sakura, but she didn't get a response.

**- Sasuke's Fight-**

"Look at that, an audience,"said Tsuiji., "and look, that girl is cheering you on."

"Hmph, whatever," said Sasuke ignoring Sakura.

Once again both of them ran towards each other getting ready to punch each other. Sasuke quickly pulled back his arm and jumped to do a jump kick, while Tsuiji did an uppercut, than all of a sudden...!

* * *

**Naruto: **Sasuke your gonna get creamed in this fight, you can't even use your sharingan. 

**Sasuke: **Shut up dobe! Tch, I won't let him beat me!

**Sakura: **Yeah Sasuke can take him, he's smarter and stronger than him!

**Me: **Well, that's for me to decide -evil smirk-

**Sasuke: **You are gonna let me win...RIGHT!

**ME: **Maybe

**Sasuke: **We'll see about that. sharingan-

**Me: **Your not gonna use it, are you?

**Sasuke:**-does handsigns-

**Me: **ahhhhhh -runs-

**Sakura: **Don't forget your line Sasuke

**Sasuke:** Right! -uses Chidori towards the writter- AAAHHHHH CHIDORI!!! AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWW!!!!

**Me:** AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELPPPP

**Naruto:** While the writer is being chase by Sasuke, Sakura would like to annouce something important.

**Sakura:** Ok everyone, you can now view what we look like in the fanfiction in the writer's profile! ENJOY


	5. The End and the Beginning

**Here's chapter 5. Enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Ending and the Beginning

**Once again both of them ran towards each other getting ready to punch each other. Sasuke quickly pulled back his arm and jumped to do a jump kick, while Tsuiji did an uppercut, than all of a sudden...!**

* * *

Sasuke was kicked in the stomach by another person, causing Sasuke to cough out blood. Tsuiji stood in front Sasuke smirking. Instead of Tsuiji attacking Sasuke, one of Tsuiji's friends kicked Sasuke, while Sasuke was focusing on attacking Tsuiji. Tsuiji's friend withdraws his leg from Sasuke's stomach causing Sasuke to fall on the ground face down. From the house, the boys could hear someone running towards them yelling "Sasuke," it was a girl with pink hair.

"SASUKE!"cried Sakura, as she sat down beside Sasuke.

"Hehehe," laughed Tsuiji, evilly, " and here I thought this fight would be interesting."

"Shut up," said Sasuke in an angry voice as he stood up.

"Sasuke," said Sakura in a worried tone.

Sasuke ignored Sakura, and walked towards Tsuiji, while ignoring the throbbing pain in his stomach. "This fight WOULD'VE been interesting IF you weren't such a COWARD!" said Sasuke angrily.

"Me, a coward, how am I a coward?" said Tsuiji, pointing to himself.

"Hmm, let me think about it," said Sasuke sarcastically, "instead of fighting a fair fight, you let your gang help you when YOU'RE about to LOSE!" Sakura watched Sasuke argue with Tsuiji, while wondering if Naruto was also watching this.

"How CAN I, THE most FEARED person in the school, LOSE to the likes of you?"

"EASY, people don't fear you when you ALONE, instead they fear YOUR entire gang," said Sasuke pointing to Tsuiji's gang. Tsuiji growled angrily, lifting Sasuke by his shirt collar. Sakura began to get frightened, thinking that ijimeru would do something terrible to Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand had a smirk on his face.

"You're just afraid that people will treat you the same way YOU treat them. THAT's why you're always with your gang," said Sasuke, and with those words Tsuiji let go of Sasuke.

"I WON'T FORGET THIS!"said Tsuiji angrily, "NEXT TIME WE MEET, I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP...ON MY OWN!"

Tsuiji walked towards his gang, grabbed his skateboard, and skated away, followed by his gang. Everyone who was watching the fight was surprised that Sasuke wasn't beaten badly, and that he was able to scare off the meanest bully in the school. Seeing this made everyone cheer loudly. Sasuke began to walk towards the cheering crowd with his hands in his pockets, followed by Sakura.

"You know something Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Hn."

"You acted almost like Naruto," said Sakura.

"Heh, don't compare me with that loser," said Sasuke smirking.

"Oh all right, but you did it waaayyyy cooler than he would've acted."

When they got to the house, everyone crowded around Sasuke and Sakura, and began complementing Sasuke at the same time. Sasuke continued walking, while Sakura had to push and shove people out of her way to get in the house.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"He's...probably...in the...kitchen," said Sakura, while inhaling a big amount of oxygen between words. Sasuke looked at her weirdly, wondering why she's taking huge gulps of air, when they only walked.

"Ignore...my annoying...breathing...sounds," said Sakura, while leading the way to the kitchen.

Sasuke smirked, and followed Sakura. When they got to the kitchen, they saw Naruto talking to someone about ramen.

"Miso ramen are actually my sec–," said Naruto, but stopped when he saw Sasuke and Sakura, "Hey Sasuke why do you look so beat up. Hahaha"

"Naruto, you mean this whole time, you had no idea what was happening outside?!" asked a dumbfounded Sakura.

"No. Why, what happened?"

"You are such a loser," said Sasuke.

"Never mind Naruto," said Sakura grumpily, "it's pointless trying to explain something that just happened."

"Hmph, fine than I won't tell you something cool."

"Oh, Naruto please tell us," said Sakura sarcastically, while trying to look interested.

"Ok, I'll tell–," began Naruto but was interrupted by a loud voice in the living room.

**- In the Living Room-**

"OK EVERYONE, THANKS FOR COMING TO MY PARTY!" yelled Karasu, "I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD TIME!" When Karasu finished his speech, everyone said good bye and left the house, everyone except Hiruka, Koji, and Team 7.

"Are we gonna start our mission tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"Well here's the thing, hehe," began Koji.

"Oh, great another surprise," said Sakura, uninterested.

"Be quite, please Sakura, this is important," said Koji in a serious tone, "the mission is a fake."

"WHAT!" yelled team 7 in unison.

"THAN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF US COMING HERE!" yelled Sakura.

"JUST BE QUIET SAKURA, I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING," yelled Koji.

"FINE"

"The mission was a lie, but before we got to Karasu's house, Karasu sent a message to your hokage, asking if you guys can come to school with us on Monday ti protect us from ijimeru," explained Koji.

"Oh," said Naruto and Sakura, but Sasuke smirked.

"What did Tsunade say?" asked Sasuke

"She said OK, and you guys have to stay with us just for a couple of weeks or longer, if something happens."

"Heh," smirked Sasuke, "this is the best mission I've ever gotten." Sakura smiled, knowing why Sasuke is happy about this mission, but Naruto on the other hand was completely confused.

"Sasuke, we already know you can protect us," complemented Hiruka, "we saw you fight with the ijimeru leader."

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto, "When did he get to fight someone."

"Oh, you didn't see it," said Hiruka, "too bad, it was awesome."

"Oh, man," whined Naruto, "That would explain why he's all dirty"

"Yes, Naruto what a great observation," said Karasu sarcastically.

"Ok, since were going to your school where will we get your school uniforms?" asked Sasuke.

"That's what we'll do tomorrow," explained Koji, "everyone, except Karasu, will go to our school to enroll you guys. Your hokage gave us a letter to show our principle, so she'll let you go to our school. Tomorrow is practically a preparation day."

"How 'bout clothes, we can't keep borrowing your clothes," said Sakura.

"Actually you can," said Hiruka, "Koji and I have enough clothes to last us a two years without having to do laundry."

"Woah," said Sakura, "I wish I have that much clothes."

"Ok, let's go to sleep," said Koji, yawning. Naruto opened his mouth to ask a question, but was interrupted.

"Don't bother asking, we already figured it out," said Koji, "Sasuke and Naruto will stay at my house, and Sakura will stay at Hiruka's house. Ok, now let's get to bed."

"Ok,' said team 7 in unison.

"Hey Karasu were leaving now," said Koji, but got no response. When Koji turned Karasu was fast asleep, drooling, and snoring on the table. Koji anime sweat drop, than led everyone out the door, and as soon as everyone was out he locked the door. Everyone than began their thirty minute walk to Koji or Hiruka's house.

* * *

**Naruto: **Hahaha Sasuke lost to someone who wasn't even a ninja!

**Sakura:** No he won NARUTO.

**Sasuke:** I won, Naruto, unlike you who would've lost to him.

**Naruto:** _Right_

**Me:** Actually he both lost and won.

**Team 7:** What do you mean?

**Me: **He LOST the fight, but WON the argueing.

**Naruto:** hahaha, that would mean Sasuke is better at talking, than he is fighting. Which is ironic cause, he never talks! -laughs harder-

**Sakura:** For once Naruto, your right.

**Sasuke:** Hmph -turns away-

**Me and Naruto: **-laughs really hard-

**Sakura:** Sasuke, don't forget you're line.

**Sasuke:** Fine, but your explaining the new feature. DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!

**Sakura:** Fine. ATTENTION READERS!!! CHOCOLATETOMATOES WILL DRAW A SCENE FROM THIS CHAPTER, AND POST IT ASAP!

**Sasuke:** Sakura, I THINK YOU BROKE MY EARS WITH YOUR LOUD, ANNOYING VOICE!

**Sakura:** -giggles- sorry Sasuke


	6. The Guy's Night

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got sick XP. But now the wait is over HERE ISCHAPTER 6. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to ****SamuraiXero****for giving me my first review way back in chapter3. I'd also like to thank the people who has read and waited for all my upadates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Guy's Night

Early next morning the girls woke up early, and was now in the park talking, waiting for the guys to arrive. Sakura was wearing a pink shirt that has 'hugs n kisses' written in dark blue, tan shorts that reaches to knees, and white with pink stripes adidas shoes. Hiruka wore a black shirt with a picture of a red rose, blue denim pants, and plain white DC shoes.

"Why are they taking so long," complained Hiruka, "its been 15 whole minutes! Koji told us to come here at 9:30 and now its 9:45! Oh wait, never mind its 9:46!"

"Stop complaining. I'm tired of waiting too," said Sakura, "I wouldn't have expected Naruto to be here this early, but Sasuke, now he surprised me. Everyday when our sensei told us to meet somewhere, he was always the first one there! EVEN when I came there at 4:30 in morning, he was there standing, trying to look cool."

"You wake up 4:30 in the morning just so you can beat your team mate to a meeting spot," said Hiruka, looking at Sakura like she's a physco.

"It's not that weird. We usually go to our meeting spots at 5 in the morning"

"Yeah sure," said Hiruka sarcastically.

"Hmph," said Sakura, looking back at the entrance of the park. There she saw a boy doing tricks on a skateboard. The boy looked almost liked Sasuke, but Sakura knew that it couldn't be Sasuke because he doesn't know how to skateboard...can he.

"Hey doesn't the guy over there look like Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, he does. I didn't know he can skate," answered Hiruka, "he's really good, he might be as good as Ijimeru." The boy was close enough to tell that it **was **Sasuke. On the way Sasuke did a 50-50 grind on a near by bench, than quickly jumping off the bench doing a kickflip in the air, and instead of landing flat on the ground he did a manual. Sakura was surprised at how good Sasuke was, and was wondering how he learned all those tricks. As soon Sasuke was ten feet away from the girls he jump from the manual he was doing and did an impossible and landing flat on the ground directly in front of the bench the girls were sitting in.

"Sasuke, w-when... how... s-since...where... w-when," stammered Sakura, trying to get all her questions to form sentences.

"YOU...ARE...SO...AWESOME!"yelled Hiruka, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE MOST POPULAR KID IN OUR SCHOOL!"

"Oh great," grumbled Sasuke. Sasuke was wearing a plain white baggy shirt, tan brown shorts that reaches pass his knees, and black Dc shoes with the DC emblem and shoelace white.

"So is Koji and Naruto coming?" asked Hiruka

"No," answered Sasuke, "no because Naruto is in Koji's house getting checked by a doctor."

"Huh? A doctor," asked a confuse Sakura, "what did he eat too much ramen and exploded, so now the doctor has to sew all his pieces back together." Hiruka silently laughed at Sakura's joke. "And when did you learn how ride a skateboard, and why were you late, and...and"

"Ok, ok Sakura," said Sasuke getting annoyed by all of Sakura's questions, "I'll tell you what happened. Just stop asking questions."

"Fine." said Sakura pretending to zip her mouth, locking it, and throwing the key away, than sat down on the bench like a little girl getting ready to hear a story. Sasuke and Hiruka anime sweat dropped at how childish Sakura was acting.

"Ok here's how it all started," began Sasuke.

**-Flashback-**

Koji opened the door to his house, after arriving from the party. They all got inside and sat down on the couch in the living room. "Ok guys, it's a big day tomorrow, so lets all change and hit the hay," ordered Koji, "Who's going first?"

"This TIME YOUR GOING FIRST SASUKE!" yelled Naruto.

"Fine, loser." Sasuke went upstairs and changed. After 5 minutes he came down, he wore a blue shirt and blue gym shorts. When he came he saw Naruto putting a DVD in the DVD player.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke, while he was walking down the stairs.

"Koji said we can watch this awesome movie he just got," said Naruto, holding up the DVD case "Koji's in the kitchen preparing the snacks." Naruto stood up, handed Sasuke the DVD case and walked upstairs to change. Sasuke looked at the DVD case, the title read 'Kung Fu boarding' it had a picture of a two guys and girl hitting six people with a sword on top of a skateboard. "This movie looks really dumb," mumble Sasuke to himself, turning the case to the back. This time it showed three pictures. The first picture had a guy doing a trick on his board, while hitting his enemy. The second one had a picture of the three main characters skateboarding out of an exploding building. The third one had Sasuke surprised, it was a picture of one of the two guys and the girl looking at the each other getting ready to kiss with fireworks in the background.

"Tch, I thought this was a fighting moving, not romance show," thought Sasuke, while putting the case on the table.

"I'M READY FOR THE AWESOME COOL SHOW!" yelled Naruto, running down the stairs. He wore an orange shirt that says 'Any food is good unless their green' and orange gym shorts with white stripes. "Hey Koji I the food done yet!"

"Yup, here is," said Koji, walking in the living room with chips and popcorn in each hand. He set the food on the table, and quickly ran back to the kitchen to get root beer, sprite, coke, and three cups. "Here guys," said Koji, placing the soda and cups near the food, "don't start the show yet. Let me change."

"YOU GOT IT, BUDDY!"yelled Naruto, grabbing a chip from the bowl and throwing it in his mouth. After a few minutes of waiting Koji came down wearing a white baggy shirt, and black pajama pants. "Let the movie begin!" said Naruto, grabbing the remote and pressing play. All three boys were sitting on the floor with the table of sweets behind them.

"Hey loser, skip the previews and get on with the show," said Sasuke, getting annoyed with all the romance films coming out on DVD previews.

"Ok, ok, fine," obliged Naruto, "Its not my fault you don't believe in true love."

"Uh huh"

"Why Sasuke, are you afraid girls have cooties?!" joked Koji. Naruto laughed so hard the sprite he was drinking came out of his nose. Sasuke threw a hand full of chips both at Naruto and Koji, who were both laughing real hard.

"S-Sasuke afraid...of...cooties!"laughed Naruto. Sasuke hit Naruto on the head, giving him a giant bump on the head. "Shut up," said an annoyed Sasuke. All three of them stopped joking around when the screen finally showed the title of the movie.

The movie began with the three main characters, who were all friends, were doing tricks in the skate parks. All the tricks they did captured the boys attention, even Sasuke's. After the friends left the park a van came out and grab all three of them. The people in the van were actually secret agents ordered by the government to tell the three friends that they have to find out the plans of the FBI's most wanted person and destroy it. The three friends were wanted for this job for there skill of being able to skate and destroy an object they use to skate on. They were able to destroy objects from benches to car windows, all except the skate park. The three friends were name Kai, the annoying person in the group, Daisuke, the non talkative and more distance from the group, Haruka, the fun person in the group and who is in love with Daisuke. In the middle of the movie, Haruka asked Daisuke out, and he said yes. Haruka told Daisuke her feeling for him and it turned out Daisuke also loved Haruka.

"Awww, maybe Sakura will ask you out someday Sasuke," said Naruto, crying from the scene, "and maybe when she tells you her feelings, you'll feel the same way." Naruto expected Sasuke to say 'yeah', but instead Sasuke dumped the chips on Naruto's head.

Haruka and Daisuke was leaning in to kiss, but the villain came out of no where and took Haruka. Daisuke quickly went on his board and rode after the villain, but the villain had a gun to Haruka. The villain told Daisuke to work for the him or he'll kill Haruka. The villain explained how he always wanted Daisuke because he was the strongest out of the three skaters. After a few moments Daisuke went to the villain and agreed, than the villain threw Haruka at the sidewalk. Daisuke than attacked the villain with his board, but the villain knew this was coming and so the villain quickly pointed the gun at him, which made Daisuke stopped before he could hit the villain. Since the villain forgot about Haruka, she wen behind the villain and used her boards to hit the villains head. Daisuke tied up the villain and took his gun. Later Kai and the FBI agents came and took the villain away. Than Daisuke kissed Haruka in the lips and fireworks were in the background. The screen went black and showed the credits.

"That was a horrible ending," said Sasuke, standing up.

"Well, I thought it was the most beautiful ending ever," said Naruto, with heart shaped eyes.

"What is this American idol?" said Koji, looking at the two boys awkwardly, "And here we are folks we've heard from Simon, and Paula. Now let's here from Randy." Koji grabbed two pillows and threw them both at Sasuke and Naruto. "Let's get to bed."

"Hey Koji, do you have any skateboards?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, one," said Koji, "I don't use it anymore. I stink at skateboarding."

"Let me try use it.," Naruto said, getting excited, "watch I'll be just like in the show!"

"It's 2 in the morning, and you want to skate," said Koji, "We did to sleep."

"Just a quick try. Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeeeee!" whined Naruto, getting down on both knees begging for the board.

"Fine, its in the closet," answered Koji, walking towards the closest, "I'll get it, and you guys go outside."

"ALL RIGHT," said Naruto, running outside followed by Sasuke. After a few minutes of waiting, Koji came outside and handed Naruto the board. Naruto quickly jumped on the board, causing the board to move forward, making Naruto fall. For 3 hours the two boys the watch Naruto falling off the skateboard each time he got on it. After watching him fall for the millionth time, Sasuke and Koji fell asleep on the porch.

When the rays of the sun hit Sasuke's face he awoke immediately remembering that they were suppose to meet the girls at the park at 9. He shook Koji to wake him up, and when Sasuke saw Naruto he was on the board asleep. Sasuke threw a rock on Naruto's head and he woke up instantly and started to 'try' riding the board again. Koji woke up and watch Naruto ride the board, while Sasuke went inside to change. Sasuke ran back outside as fast as he can after changing and told the guys that their late in meeting the girls.

"Naruto and I can't go," said Koji, "we aren't change. You go, you're ready."

"Fine," said Sasuke, "NARUTO." Sasuke's voice startled Naruto, that when Naruto jumped on the board with one foot, than the board moved foreward, causing Naruto to fall backwards making his head hit the road hard. Naruto was knocked out. Sasuke and Koji ran to Naruto seeing if he's ok.

"Now what?" asked Koji.

"You get the doctor, and I'll get the girls," Sasuke commanded. AS fast as he can Sasuke grabbed the skateboard and rode on it towards the park, while doing tricks to make him go faster.

"And someone that doesn't surprise me," said Koji, looking at the direction Sasuke went to, while trying to haul Naruto to the house.

**-End of Flashback-**

"So wouldn't that mean, that it was you fault that Naruto's injured," said Hiruka.

"Hn," said Sasuke, "the point is we have to go to Koji's house to figure out what were going to do."

"Ok, let's go," said the girls in unison. Sasuke rode on the skateboard, while he girls ran. Since the park wasn't that far from Koji's house, it only took them 10 minutes to get there. When they entered the door they found Naruto on the floor eating ramen. The girls were confused. "Is this a joke?" asked Sakura.

"The doctor said that Naruto's fine, he just fell asleep," said Koji. All three children sweat dropped.

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Hiruka, walking towards the living room followed by Sakura and Sasuke. The girls both sat on the floor while Sasuke remained standing.

"Well Naruto and I are still in our jammies. So we'll stay here and you guys go and do everything else," said Koji turning on the TV.

"WHAT?!" said the girls in unison, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST CHANGE INTO REGULAR CLOTHES! IT'S NOT THAT HARD, LAZY PANTS!"

"Oh yeah, the doctor said that Naruto should stay in bed and rest," said Koji, " so I'll stay here and watch him."

"What does that have to do anything Naruto big enough to stay by himself," said Sasuke.

"True, but I don't want him to ruin my house," replied Koji.

"FINE!" yelled the girls, stomping out the door than slamming the door shut.

Sasuke sighed, and followed the girls.

"Good luck with them Sasuke," said Koji, causing Naruto to laugh, and spit out his ramen.

"Oh man what a waste."

* * *

**Naruto: **Thanks a lot Sasuke, look what you did, wasting a completely good ramen. 

**Sasuke:** Right, it was your fault.

**Naruto:** Hmph

**Sakura: **When did you learn how to ride a skateboard Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **It took me a while to learn, just for this fanfiction. But on the brightside I have one more thing I'm better than Naruto.

**Naruto:** Ahhh...well you'll never beat me in a ramen eating contest!

**Sasuke:** Do you really think I want to eat that much ramen?

**Naruto: **Your just scared, chicken head.

**Sakura: **Naruto! DON'T YOU MAKE FUN OF SASUKE'S COOL HAIRSTYLE! -punches Naruto's head-

**Naruto: **Ow. Why do you always go on his side?

**Sakura: **Because Naruto, I admire Sasuke, he is my idol, he is my hero, he is-

**Naruto: **Not paying attention to you.

**Sakura: **What do you mean Naruto?

**Naruto: **He's over there doing the announcement

**Sakura:** WAIT SASUKE! LET ME DO THE ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Sasuke:DON'TFORGET TO REVIEW!! **and here's Sakura with more announcement -points to Sakura-

**Sakura: **Thanks Sasuke, see your really nice, thats why I admire you, thats-

**Sasuke: **Are you going to do the annoucement or not?

**Sakura: **Oh Right! **ALL THE PICTURES FOR SCENES FROM EACH CHAPTER WILL TAKE A LITTLE LONGER TO BE UPLOADED! **

**Naruto:** Here's a secret. She hasn't started them yet. -laughs-

**Me:** YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT NARUTO! -hits Naruto on the head-

**Sakura: **-hits Naruto on the head-

**Me:** Why did you hit him?

**Sakura: **Because I wanted to.

**Me and Sakura:** -Rolls on floor laughing-

**Sasuke: **-anime sweat dropped- **Don't Forget to Review!**

* * *

**A Day Later! 3/15/08**

**Naruto: **Here's an important news report!

**Sasuke:** Here's Sakura with the report...

**Sakura:** The scene for Chapter 4 has been uploaded, but scenes from chapter 1,3,5, and 6 will be coming soon...I think.

**Team 7:** Thank you for listening..eeerrr reading the report.


	7. The School and the Beast

**Here's Chapter 7 ENJOY. Sorry it took a long time. Don't forget to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The School and the Beast

"So, where are we going?" asked Sasuke, closing the door with one hand, and holding he skateboard in the other.

"First, we'll go to the school, to get your team's uniform and schedule," answered Hiruka, "than we'll go and eat lunch." The other two nodded their heads in agreement, than the three friends started their walk to the school.

"So, Sasuke,"began Sakura, "I still don't get how you knew how to ride a skateboard. I know that you can't be using chakra to keep yourself on top of the board, since we have no chakra."

"Hn"

"C'mon Sasuke tell me," whined Sakura, clinging on Sasuke's arm.

"Fine, fine," said an annoyed Sasuke, trying to get Sakura off of him, "I used my sharingan while we were watching the movie."

"Really," said Sakura, surprised.

"Yes, of course I did," lied Sasuke, rolling his eyes.

"Wow," said Sakura, staring at Sasuke with amazement. Hiruka silently giggle, at how dumb Sakura was acting.

"How about the movie, did you enjoy it?" asked Sakura.

"No, the ending was horrible," said Sasuke, with no emotion.

"Right," said Hiruka sarcastically, "your just saying that because deep inside you actually liked it!" Both girls fell on the ground laughing as hard as they could.

"I...can't...breath," laughed Sakura. But all the laughter stopped when they heard rustling in the near by bush. Sakura and Hiruka both stood up and looked at the rustling bush. Sasuke was also staring at the bush, but after a few seconds he started walking towards the bush with curiosity.

"Sasuke, be careful," whispered Sakura, while walking behind Sasuke. Hiruka was walking behind Sakura, not as scared. When Sasuke was a few inches from the bush, he stopped walking and reached out his hand to look at what was behind the bush. With each passing second Sakura started shaking with fear. Than when Sasuke opened the bush a strange, giant animal jumped out of the bush, and ran towards Sakura, causing her to scream as loud as possible, than fainting on the ground with the animal on top of her.

"What is that?" asked Sasuke, walking towards the animal. It was a 3 foot tall animal, with brown fur, black eyes, long tail, a head that looks like a saber- tooth tiger, it stood on four legs, when it opens its mouth, flaps from the side opens up too revealing the inside of its mouth, and it had sharp teeth both top and bottom. The tongue was as red as a polished tomato.

"It's called a kaijuu," answered Hiruka, bending down to pet it, "but don't worry its perfectly harmless."

"Heh, try telling Sakura that," joked Sasuke, "speaking of Sakura, let's play a trick on her. It's not something I usually, but just this once I feel like doing it."

"Ok, what do we do first,"

"Here's what we do."

First, Sasuke removed the kaijuu from on top of Sakura, and led it a few feet away from the girls. Than, he put his skateboard on the ground faced down, before he laid on the ground faced down. After that, Hiruka made the kaijuu sit on top of Sasuke with his mouth wide open in front of Sasuke's face. Finally, Hiruka woke Sakura up from her slumber.

"Huh," said Sakura, as she opened her eyes. Sakura only saw Hiruka, and wondered where Sasuke and the strange animal went to. "Um, Hiruka, where's Sasuke and that weird dog?" asked Sakura, while getting into a sitting position.

"Well, when you fainted after," began Hiruka, looking down, "Sasuke, well he smacked the dog off of you, than the dog ran after him, but Sasuke wasn't fast enough so now...now the dog." Hiruka pretended to sob to trick Sakura, and Sakura fell for it.

"What, what happened," said Sakura, with tears forming in her eyes. Hiruka didn't say anything, but instead pointed at the direction where Sasuke was on the ground being "eaten" by the kaijuu.

When Sakura saw where Hiruka was pointing, she quickly ran towards Sasuke with tears quickly forming and sliding down to her cheeks, making her eyes red and puffy.

"S-Sasuke p-please don't d-die," cried Sakura, "I-I'll carry you out of the v-village s-so I can heal you," Sakura looked at the kaijuu and without hesitation she pushed the kaijuu off of Sasuke with all her might, but when the kaijuu landed on the ground it was followed by a thick, gooey, smelly drool, instead of blood.

"W-what? Where's the b-blood?" asked a confused Sakura. Than Sakura heard someone behind her laughing, Sakura turned around and saw Hiruka laughing on the ground as hard as she could, while clutching her stomach.

"What are you laughing about," asked Sakura getting even more confused. Hiruka didn't reply instead she pointed back at Sasuke. Sakura again turned around to look at Sasuke, who apparently was sitting on the ground snickering to himself, while his face was covered in disgusting drool.

"Huh? I-I don't get it. W-why aren't you hurt?"

Hiruka stopped laughing and walked over to Sakura, while Sasuke used his shirt to wipe the gross drool off of his face.

"Sakura that thing, you call a dog, is actually a kaijuu," explained Hiruka, "it's completely harmless. It was all a joke." Sasuke finished wiping his face, than grabbed his skateboard and walked over to the girls.

"SO, YOU MADE ME WASTE MY TEARS ON A STUPID JOKE," yelled Sakura, pointing at Hiruka, "THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA WASN'T IT!"

"W-wait no it was all S-Sasuke's idea,"stuttered Hiruka, getting scared of Sakura.

"HOW CAN IT BE SASUKE'S IDEA WHEN HE DOESN'T PLAY JOKES ON PEOPLE!"

Behind them Sasuke was smirking, knowing that Sakura would think it was all Hiruka's idea.

"See look at him smirking behind your back," said Hiruka in her defense, pointing at Sasuke.

But by the time Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke he was in his usually self, an emotionless face.

"Our we going to the school or what," said Sasuke.

"Y-yeah that's a great idea," answered Hiruka, quickly trying to get away from Sakura as fast as possible.

"Fine, all right," replied Sakura, still angry at Hiruka.

After 15 minutes of a long silent walk, Sakura decided to break the silence with another question.

"Sasuke, how come you took part in Hiruka's joke," asked Sakura.

"BECAUSE, IT WAS ALL HIS IDEA!" blurted Hiruka.

"SHUT UP! I ALREADY KNOW IT WASN'T HIM," argued Sakura.

"Might as well tell the truth so both of you can being so annoying," said Sasuke, "Sakura, Hiruka's right, it was all my idea."

"Oh," said Sakura, kinda upset, "why'd you do it?"

"Because I thought it'd be kinda funny watching you get upset and blame Hiruka, on something I did," answered Sasuke.

"HEY!" yelled Hiruka, "that isn't funny, but watching Sakura get confuse was funny." Hiruka giggled after remembering how totally confuse Sakura was about the kaijuu, but it earned Hiruka a giant bruise on the head given by non other than Sakura.

"And," said Sasuke, "I wanted to see how you'd react if I died."

"Oh," said Sakura, "does that mean you...um...have feelings for..me" Sakura started blushing.

"No, I just wanted to see how you'd react,"

"Oh, I actually thought he'd admit it," thought Sakura.

"Well of course he wouldn't admit it," said inner Sakura, "do you think he'd actually admit he likes you in front of Hiruka?"

"Grr, Hiruka ruined it."

While they were walking the three friends all noticed that lots of animals where coming out of hiding. Animals were everywhere, up on trees, on the road, and even in people's porches. Sakura looked at them in amazement, even Sasuke showed a liking to seeing the animals.

"This is why we call this place the Land of Beast," said Hiruka.

"Than how come we didn't see any animals last night?" asked Sakura.

"It's because non of the animals here are nocturnal. They all come out only in the day," explained Hiruka, "also sometimes people keep them as pets."

"So, technically the Land of Beast is a giant pet store," said Sasuke.

"Exactly"

-**In the School Grounds-**

"Here we are Ikimono Middle School," said Hiruka.

"Middle school, but aren't you twelve?" said a confused Sakura, "aren't twelve year olds suppose to be only in sixth year elementary school?"

"True, but Koji and I were both the smartest people in Yajuu elementary, that they made us skip a grade," explained Hiruka.

"So your in seventh grade?" asked Sasuke.

"Yup, exactly," said Hiruka proudly, "c'mon let's go inside and get your uniform and schedule." Hiruka ran inside, but Sasuke and Sakura stayed outside for a little while.

"Seventh grade," said Sakura worriedly, "how are we gonna pass this? How's Naruto gonna pass this?"

"Don't worry Sakura. Your one of the smartest people in our group so you'll do fine," comforted Sasuke, "ans beside were not here to stay in school until eight grade, remember all we have to do is protect them. While staying here and doing fine, except for Naruto, who'll probably fail every class."

"Thanks Sasuke," said Sakura, hugging Sasuke, "I'm sure you'll be great too." Than Sakura ran inside to follow Hiruka. Sasuke smiled a little, when Sakura turned her back, and than followed Sakura. When he got inside Hiruka led both of them in the principal's office. Luckily, the school wasn't close on a Sunday. The secretary had short brown hair, brown eyes. She wore a plain yellow shirt with a name tag that said 'Mai', and black high heels.

"Excuse me," said Hiruka walking over to the secretary's desk, while the other two sat down on the bench near the door to the principal's office, "were here to see the principal."

"Huh, but how can you all have detention when it's not even a school day?" asked Mai.

"Oh, were not here about detention," answered Hiruka, "were here to get this my friends enrolled in this school."

"Oh, all right," said Mai, "go on in. And by the way the detention thing, it was just a joke."

"Oh, right," said Hiruka, giving a fake laughed, than walking in the principal's door.

"That joke made it looked like Naruto's joke were one the worlds greatest jokes," said Sasuke.

Sakura silently giggled, while walking to the office. When they got there, the principal was behind the desk already talking to Hiruka, she seemed like she was in a bad mood. The principal had long blond hair, blue eyes. She wore a black suit with a name tag saying 'Tsuki', and black heels. Once the Tsuki finished talking to Hiruka she looked up and stared right into bought Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes.

"YOU want me to have him go to OUR SCHOOL!" yelled Tsuki at Hiruka, "WE ALREADY HAVE FIVE SKATERS IN THIS SCHOOL, THAT SCARES THE HECK OUT OF EVERYONE! I can't have another one joining there group and tormenting everyone in this school." Tsuki hit her desk with her fist causing some of her pencils and papers to fall.

"But he's not here to join there group," argued Hiruka, "he's here to protect us from them, everyone in school saw him fought the leader of Ijimeru last night. Even though he lost, he and the Ijimeru leader, Tsuiji, are now bitter rivals."

"Really, no one in this village has ever stood up against them," said Tsuki, "all right I'll let your friends join, but if he gets seriously injured fighting Tsuiji, I'm not responsible for it."

"Hmph, that's fine with me," said Sasuke, walking towards Tsuki, "I won't lose to him again,"

"I'm glad there's people here who has the courage to stand up to them," said Tsuki, staring at Sasuke, "Well anyway here are your uniforms, tomorrow come by my office to get your schedules." Tsuki handed Sasuke one boy's uniform, and one girl's uniform to Sakura.

"Um, can we have one more boy's uniform?"asked Hiruka.

"Why Hiruka, are you planning to be a...well,"said Tsuki, making an awkward face. SAkura began laughing, while Sasuke snickered.

"NO, OF COURSE NOT!" yelled Hiruka.

"It was just a joke, geez," said Tsuki, giving Hiruka another boy's uniform, "but might I ask why you need one, is it for Koji?"

"No, it's for my other friend, who couldn't come, because the doctor told him to rest," answered Hiruka, grabbing the uniform.

"What happened to him?"

"He tried skateboarding and kept falling, and after his millionth try he got into an accident," answered Sasuke.

"No, AFTER you yelled HIS name, than he got into an accident," continued Sakura.

"Whatever."

"C'mon guys lets go," ordered Hiruka, opening the door.

"Ok, see you all tomorrow," said Tsuki, "What are your names by the way?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Are you guys...an item?" asked Tsuki, holding up her pinky

Sasuke sighed, "I wished we were."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Tsuki, "you guys would make a great, and funny couple. Anyway bye."

The three friends left the office, but stayed inside for a while.

"Wow, your principal, is so cool!" said Sakura, "she even wanted Sasuke and I to be together. Why can't you see that we were meant to be Sasuke."

"Uh huh, Sakura who are you talking to," said Hiruka.

"No one, just talking to myself," replied Sakura.

"Sasuke, looks like someone's gone coo coo," said Hiruka, making a circular motion with her finger on her head. Sasuke snickered.

"C'mon let's go," ordered Sasuke.

Sasuke and the girls walked out the school grounds peacefully, until Sasuke sensed something coming towards Sakura. Sasuke quickly pushed Sakura out of the way causing the thing coming towards Sakura to miss her, but instead it hit Sasuke. Now Sasuke was on the ground face to face with a 2 foot tall spider. It's fangs were about to hit Sasuke, but luckily Sasuke was holding on to it, and pushing it upwards.

"SASUKE!" yelled the girls.

"Well, well, well look who we have here," said a voice from a distance, "looks like my pet spider has found lunch."

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" yelled Sakura.

"I'm no coward. I'm right here," said the voice.

"No, not you." said Hiruka.

* * *

**Naruto:** How come I didn't get a part in this?

**Sakura:** Because your in the house 'resting' from your incident

**Sasuke:** I can't believe you forgot about that

**Sakura: **Sorry but in this chapter we don't have a lot to say. So take it away Sasuke.

**Sasuke: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**Naruto:** Yeah, don't be lazy like SHIKAMARU

**Shikamaru:** I'm not even in this fanfic, and yet you...ah this drag arguing with you

**Naruto:** -whispers- see what I mean

**Sakura:** I have an idea. Who ever reviews firstget's to get a sneak preview of the next chapter, and comes up with the chapter title. Other people who reviews can alsohave a sneak peek, but can't make the title

**Naruto:** ooo Can I review?

**Sakura:** No

**Naruto: **why not?

**Sakura: **Cause your not a reader

**Naruto:**Yes I am

**Sakura: **No your not

**Sasuke:** This is gonna take a while, see ya in the next chapter.

**-In the background Sakura and Naruto arguing-**

**-SPECIAL NEWS REPORT- 3/19/08**

**Naruto: **Here's our special news today, that we didn't get to say yesterday.

**Sasuke:** We'd like to congratulate Sasusaku0129 for being the first to review, and she will get to name the next chapter and get to get a sneak preview of the next chapter.

**Sakura:** We also would like to announce that the scene for chapter one has been uploaded.

**Naruto:** But don't forget other reviewers can also have a chance to have a sneak preview of the next chapter.

**Sasuke:** And don't forget to review


	8. Spiders and Screeches

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 8, I think it's one of my greates masterpiece. The winner of the Chapter 7 contest was Sasusaku0129, for being the **

**first to review. Congratulations!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Spiders and Screeches

Titled by Sasusaku0129

* * *

**Recap:**

_Sasuke and the girls walked out the school grounds peacefully, until Sasuke sensed something coming towards Sakura. Sasuke quickly pushed Sakura out of the way causing the thing coming towards Sakura to miss her, but instead it hit Sasuke. Now Sasuke was on the ground face to face with a 2 foot tall spider. It's fangs were about to hit Sasuke, but luckily Sasuke was holding on to it, and pushing it upwards._

_"SASUKE!" yelled the girls._

_"Well, well, well look who we have here," said a voice from a distance, "looks like my pet spider has found lunch."_

_"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" yelled Sakura._

_"I'm no coward. I'm right here," said the voice._

_"No, not you." said Hiruka._

From behind the tree near the school, stepped out Tsuiji with a giant smirk. Sakura and Hiruka glared at Tsuiji angrily. Sasuke was only look at Tsuiji for one second, for he was busy trying to get the spider off of him. It was impossible for him to use his legs to get the spider off because the spider was sitting on top of them. Sasuke knew that if he didn't get the spider off of him soon, he'll died because he was his grip on the spider's fangs were slipping.

"What are you doing here!?" growled Sakura, taking small steps towards Tsuiji. But Tsuiji ignored her and walked towards his spider. The spider was black, but its legs were orange and black. Tsuiji patted his spider, and looked at Sasuke with a giant, evil grin.

"ANSWER ME!"

Tsuiji sighed, "I see you're enjoying playing with my spider, Uchiha." Sasuke said nothing, but Hiruka walked up towards Tsuiji, she held him by his shirt collar, than she carried him to a near by tree, and pushing him against it.

"TELL ME, what kind of SPIDER is that?" asked Hiruka, looking directly at Tsuiji's brown eyes. Tsuiji said nothing, but Hiruka slapped him, leaving a big, red mark on his left cheek.

"Al right, fine," said Tsuiji calmly, as if nothing happened, "it's a Mexican redknee, and it's a tarantula not a spider, FYI. If you want to save your friend, than you better hurry while he still has his grip on his fangs, otherwise he's as good as dead." Tsuiji snickered, while Hiruka let him go, but Hiruka stayed near Tsuiji just in case he tried to do something. Sakura was still looking at the giant spider, thinking that it was her fault that Sasuke might die. She closed her eyes to keep herself from crying, but it was no use, tiny drops of tears began sliding down her cheek.

"You know, since my spider is venomous," began Tsuiji, "if he gets a giant scratch, from that fang, he'll die in a matter of seconds, but on the bright side, if he gets a small scratch, you'll still have a couple of hours to save him."

Hiruka didn't pay attention to what Tsuiji was saying, but instead trying to figure out how to get Tsuiji, to get his ugly looking spider off of Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand, stopped crying because the minute Tsuiji finished his sentence, Sakura found out how to get the spider off of Sasuke.

"If I punch that spider in the eye, than I can get that spider off of Sasuke," mumbled Sakura to herself.

Sasuke was losing his grip, every time he tried to make his grip stronger, the spider's fang kept coming closer. Sasuke's hands were becoming tired, he knew he only had a few seconds before his hands would let go of the fangs from lack of energy. Since he was tired from fighting the enormous spider's strength for over fifteen minutes, and he was also hungry because he hasn't eaten breakfast.

"This is it," said Sakura, wiping off the tears from her eyes, "this is the only way I can save Sasuke." Sakura ran towards the spider, catching both Hiruka's and Tsuiji's attention. Once Sakura got closer to the spider she jumped as high as she can, with her right armed pulled back, getting ready to punch. She saw Sasuke was also watching her, but he was still holding on to the spider's fangs, than all of a sudden Sasuke's arms gave out and he let go of the fangs. The fangs were coming down on Sasuke really fast, but before it could touch Sasuke, Sakura punched the spider in one of its eyes. The spider retreated and got off of Sasuke, while screeching eerie sounds. Sakura landed safely on the ground safely, with a giant smirked on her face. Feeling proud of herself Sakura jumped in the air, than walk towards Sasuke, followed by Hiruka. Little did they know(a/n: everyone doesn't know except for Sasuke) something happened when the spider retreated.

Flashback

Sakura punched the spider, causing it to retreat. When the spider got hit it got off Sasuke, it lifted its head to left, but its fangs were so close to Sasuke, that when it lifted its head, its fangs scratch Sasuke's left shoulder, inserting a tiny drop of venom. Sasuke winced at the pain and grabbed his left shoulder.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Sasuke are you okay?" asked Sakura, as the two girls reached Sasuke. What they saw shocked them, and remove the smiles they had off of their faces. Sasuke was on the ground in a fatal position, with his right arm covering his left shoulder, where his wound was now a giant, black bruise.

"S-Sasuke, w-what happened?" asked Hiruka, examining Sasuke's bruise. Sasuke didn't say anything. Sasuke was biting is lower lip, to keep himself from yelling, or crying because of the pain.

"W-hat are we suppose to do?" asked Hiruka, looking at Sakura. Sakura was too shocked to talk back, she was just staring at Sasuke's bruise. Hiruka turned back to Sasuke, since Sakura was no help, she had to do everything by herself. She hoisted Sasuke up, and put his right arm around her head, than she put her left arm around Sasuke's waist. She started walking slowly at first to see, if Sasuke could walk while bearing the pain. After about thirty steps, she started walking faster. Since the wound was only a scratch, they have a couple hours to get a doctor, for anti -venom.

Sakura was left at the school with Tsuiji and his injured spider, Sasuke's skateboard, the three uniforms, and the schedules. She stood at the same spot, still staring at the spot where Sasuke was laying down. Tsuiji walked towards his spider, and examined the eye, that Sakura punched.

"You know it's all your fault that you friend died," said Tsuiji, looking closely at the spider's red eye, "c'mon Raijin we need to get you to a vet." Tsuiji climbed up on his spider's back and the both Raijin and Tsuiji left, leaving Sakura alone with her belongings.

"He's right its...it's all my fault. I should've looked at how close the stupid's spiders fangs were before punching it," mumbled Sakura to herself, letting a single tear fall, "I'm just a burden to Sasuke, if he didn't pushed me, I would've been the one to suffer. If I've just sensed that something was coming at me, none of this would have ever happened." Sakura picked up their uniforms, schedules, and skateboard, than started walking slowly towards Koji's house.

When Sakura got to Koji's house, it was quiet, she dropped the items she was holding in the living room, and sat down on the couch. She saw a note was on the table, and read it:

_Sakura,_

_Koji, Naruto, and I left to go to buy food, school supplies, and medicines. Take care of Sasuke while were gone, he's in Koji's room. Give him his medicines after an hour, and change his bandages every time it gets too red.. Oh, and don't let him out of bed., no matter what. Be back at 5._

_Hiruka_

Sakura looked at the clock it was only 3pm. Sakura decided to check on Sasuke, she walked up the stairs, walked to the last room, thinking it would be Koji's room, and it was. She opened the door and saw Sasuke sleeping on bed, his left shoulder was bandaged heavily. Sasuke's face was still scrunched from the pain. Than she walked over to the drawer, were there was three different kinds of medicine: pain killers, antibiotics, and for sores. While Sakura was looking at the medicines, Sasuke woke up from his slumber, and saw Sakura.

"You can have some of the medicines if you want," joked Sasuke, "I don't really want to take any of those. There gross." The sound of the voice, shocked Sakura, that she dropped the medicine she was holding. Sasuke snickered at Sakura's clumsiness. Sakura picked up the medicine, and put it back on the top of the drawer.

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" asked Sakura in a sad tone.

"Yes"

"Than why aren't you sleeping?"

"Hn"

Sakura stopped, she knew arguing with him would be pointless. She looked at Sasuke's bandages and saw it was turning red. She opened the drawer and saw a roll of bandages, luckily she knew how to put bandages on, from training with Tsunade.

"Sasuke can you sit down. I have to change your bandages." ordered Sakura. Sasuke followed her order, and sat down. Sasuke was still wearing the same shirt, but the left sleeve was cut off. Sakura remove Sasuke's bandages, and saw the wound that she caused. The wound wasn't black anymore, instead it was a pool of blood the size of a small rubber band.

"They had to cut off the black bruise," explained Sasuke. Sakura slowly put the new bandage on, while wiping off the blood that was sliding Sasuke's arm. After Sakura finish bandaging the wound, she continued staring at it, than tears started sliding down her cheek.

"I-I"m sorry Sasuke," said Sakura, as she began crying.

"Sorry for what?" asked Sasuke, staring at the wall. He already knew what she was sorry for, but he decided to asked anyway.

"F-for g-getting you bitten by T-Tsuiji's stupid spider," answered Sakura, she tried to wipe off her tears, but tears kept forming, that it was hard to wipe them off, so Sakura stopped trying.

"It wasn't your fault," said Sasuke, "It was mine. I just wanted to save a com–." Sasuke stopped to think of a word he needed to say. "a friend." When Sasuke said friend he looked at Sakura's face. Sakura was glad he called her a friend, instead of comrade. Sakura was now crying tears of join, but tricked Sasuke, that it was sad tears. She sat down next to Sasuke, and cried on his left shoulder. Sasuke knew she was actually happy because he sw her smile for a moment, but decided to play along. So Sasuke put his right hand on Sakura's back, patting it gently, comforting her. Even though she was crying on his wound, he ignored the pain because he was also happy, but didn't show it. Instead he just smirk. After half an hour Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder, but Sasuke didn't mind.

* * *

**Naruto:** Why am I never in the stories anymore!?

**Sakura: **Because your not the main character

**Naruto: **Why not! The show is called **NARUTO**. So this story should be about **ME**

**Sakura: **Actualy Naruto, this isn't the show, this is a story about our squad's adventure in the land of beast.

**Naruto:** I know that! But it says team 7, and last time I check I was in team 7!

**Sakura: **If your so desperate, why don't you ask the author to give you a part

**Naruto: **That's a brilliant idea Sakura!

**Sakura: **-mumbles- Anyone could've figured that out, idiot.

**Naruto:** Hey, author person, can I be on the next chapter?

**Me:** Well obviously you'll be in the next chapter because you can't be in the grocery store for the entire story.

**Naruto:** Oh Yeah! -jumps in the air happily-

**Sasuke:** **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Sakura: AND OUR NEXT CONTEST WILL BE IN CHAPTER 10, GET READY! CHA!**

**Naruto: FIRST REVIEWER IN CHAPTER 10, GETS TO CREATE A SKIT FOR US TO DO AFTER THE STORY. **

**Sakura: THE SKIT'S ARE LIKE WHAT WERE DOING RIGHT NOW**

**Sasuke: FOR FURTHER INFORMATION, PM THE AUTHOR**

**TEAM 7: SEE YA ON THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	9. The Night Before the Big Day

**Finally here's chapter 9. I know its taking along time for them to get to school, but I PROMIse next chapter they will go to school.ENJOY and don't forget to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 10:The Night Before the Big Day

Sakura opened her eyes, wondering were she was. Than she remembered what happened earlier, she smiled, and sat down on the bed. She looked around looking for Sasuke, realizing he wasn't there, she laid down on the bed again. After a few seconds, she jumped out of bed to look for Sasuke, after remembering that Sasuke WASN'T suppose to get out of bed.

"Sasuke, where are you?" said Sakura over and over again, while looking around the house. When she sat down on the couch, about to give, she saw that the skateboard was gone. It wasn't beside the couch anymore.

"Hmmm, I wondered where it went?" mumbled Sakura to herself. A few seconds passed, than it hit her. She stood up and ran to the door. Once outside, she saw Sasuke, now wearing a blue shirt, doing tricks, that seemed impossible to do. She wondered how Sasuke knew how to do those tricks for a second, but than she saw Sasuke was reading a skateboarding book.

"Sasuke, what're you doing, you know your not allowed to get out of bed," scolded Sakura, walking towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked up from his book and 'hned' Sakura. After finishing a sentence from the book. Sasuke grabbed his board and ran to the other end of the road. At first Sakura thought Sasuke was avoiding her, but than Sasuke was skating towards back the house really fast. About half way to the house, Sasuke did an Ollie, that was four feet high, and did a 360 kickflip, than he did a manual as he landed on the ground.

Sakura was shock, her mouth were wide opened, and she was pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke just ignored her, and went back to reading his book. As soon as Sakura got over her state of shock, she went over to Sasuke.

"How did, where did, but you were, HUH!" questioned an utterly confused Sakura.

"Can you repeat that?"asked Sasuke, as if the trick he did was the most simplest thing in the world.

"How did you learn that trick," asked Sakura, this time asking one question at a time.

"I read this book," answered Sasuke, holding the book in front of Sakura.

"Okay, Where did you get that book,"

"I went to the library"

"How did you find the library?" asked Sakura, "when did you go there?"

"I found the library by asking directions," replied Sasuke, " And I went there about 2 minutes after you fell asleep."

"HUH! Tell me what you did after I fell asleep, Sasuke. Do you know how much trouble I'll be in if Hiruka found out I disobeyed her order," scolded an angry Sakura.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you what happened," began Sasuke, "When you fell asleep on my shoulder, which I knew you would. I slowly removed your head from my shoulder, than I carried you on to the bed. After that, I changed my shirt, than went downstairs, I was planning on just watching another movie, but than a remembered how Tsuiji beat me. So I decided, that the next fight we have would be skateboarding. Than I grab the skateboard, and left to go to the library. After I got back, I checked if you were still sleeping, and you were, so I practiced. An hour later you came here...do you want me to continue?"

"Wow Sasuke," said Sakura.

"What?"

"I've never heard you talked that long,"replied Sakura, "oh, and you don't have to continue anymore, otherwise you'll have to keep repeating over and over again.

Sasuke smirked, "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but I think they'll be back soon, its probably almost 4:45," replied Sakura, "and I didn't get to finish asking my last question. How were you able to recover so fast?"

"Hn"

Sasuke grabbed his board and headed towards back to the house. Sakura followed him. Sasuke set his board down and headed towards the kitchen. Sakura wondered what Sasuke was doing, but shrugged it off thinking that Sasuke was probably just getting some food to it. Even though the only food in the cabinets and refrigerators were vegetables, and some uncooked noodles. Sakura sat down on the couch and turned on the Tv. She didn't find anything good shows to watch, so she looked through the DVDS''. She found the movie that the guys watch, and decided to watch it. Sakura inserted the DVD in the DVD player, sat down, and pressed play.

Sasuke was looking for food to eat since, the only thing he's eaten ever today was medicine. He searched and searched, but all the food he found had to be cooked.

Sasuke sighed, "I might as well just cook."

Sasuke took out a cutting board, a knife, lettuce, a tomato, peas, and the uncooked noodles. First Sasuke cut two slices of lettuce into small pieces. Than he sliced the tomato six pieces . He heated the peas in the microwave for about a minute. After that, he put a small pot on the oven, than adding water to it. He turned the oven on, boiling the water. He added the noodles inside it, than the pieces of lettuce. He didn't add the peas until three minutes later. After cooking the noodles for about ten minutes it was ready. He turned the oven off, grabbed a big bowl and a plate, and placed the noodles inside the bowl, while he placed the six pieces of tomato on the plate. He placed the bowl on the table, with the plate beside it. Than he began to placed five small bowls on the table, with chopsticks beside them, and glasses with water.

Sakura smelled the delightful aroma coming from the kitchen . She paused the movie and walked towards the kitchen. What she saw surprised her. Sasuke was placing the last bowl on the table.

"Sasuke, did you do this?" asked Sakura

"Yes"

"When were you able to, to cook,"

"Let's just say living alone has its advantages," answered Sasuke, sitting down on the right side of the table. Sakura did the same except sat on the left side of the table, across from Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his bowl and took some of the noodles. Sakura did the same.

"HMMM, THIS IS DELICIOUS SASUKE, WHAT ELSE CAN YOU COOK?!" exclaimed Sakura.

The door opened, allowing three figures to step in.

"SAKURA WERE BACK!"yelled Naruto, "huh, wha– what's that smell? Could it be, yes it is...RAMEN!!"

Naruto ran to the kitchen, followed by Hiruka and Koji. When they got there they were shocked, but they shook it off and sat down. Naruto immediately took half of the noodles from the bowl, earning him a whack on the head thanks to Hiruka.

"Haven't you ever heard of lady's first!"yelled Hiruka.

"This is some good noodles,"commented Naruto, "I would rate it second best!"

"Anyway who cooked this? It's so good." said Hiruka.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Sakura did"

"Sasuke"

They both said in unison.

"Hmm, I don't think Sasuke can cook, and besides Sakura's a girl," said Naruto, "great job Sakura!"

"Y-yeah"

"Sakura, I bet you just said Sasuke's name because you were just being modest," said Naruto patting Sakura's back. (a/n: oh yeah the sitting order is Naruto and Sakura on the left side. Koji at the top, Sasuke and Hiruka on the right side.)

"Oh and speaking of Sasuke," said Hiruka looking at Sasuke, "aren't you suppose to be IN bed."

"Yes"

"Than why aren't you in bed?"

"Hn"

"THAT ISN'T AN ANSWER!"

"Hn"

Hiruka was about put pull her hair out, Sakura tried to hold in her laugher. After dinner they all helped to clean the table, except for Sakura because they all thought that Sakura deserved a brake for cooking so well.

"What did you guys buy anyway?"asked Sakura

"Well we both, candy, soda, chips, chocolate, and ramen," answered Koji.

"What about the good foods?"

"Your kidding right"

"And yet your not as fat as Choji,"thought Sakura, sweat dropping.

Sakura sat down on the couch to finish watching her movie. Naruto was in the putting all the items they bought in the pantry or in the refrigerator. Sasuke was washing the dishes, Hiruka was cleaning the table, and Koji dried and put the dishes away.

**-10 minutes later-**

Everyone was done, and sat down either on the floor or on the couch. At the same time the movie Sakura was watching was done.

"Now what?" asked Naruto

"Well, school's tomorrow, so maybe we should be sleeping," replied Koji.

"Aww man," complained Naruto.

"Hey I know, how 'bout we have a sleep over, just for today," announced Hiruka, "since after today its gonna be all work and no play."

"Al right," agreed Sakura and Naruto.

"Fine, but don't make too much mess." said Koji.

"Fine"

"OH YEAH! SLUMBER PARTY!" said Hiruka, jumping on the couch. Sasuke stood up, grabbing the his uniform and schedule. He walked upstairs to one of the vacant rooms. Sakura followed him.

"Whatcha doing Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Getting ready for tomorrow" answered Sasuke. He placed his uniform and schedule on top of the table. Sasuke's room had a small table with a small clock, a queen size bed, a small closet, and a window. Sakura looked around the room, it was small. She walked towards the window, to look at the road.

"How come you didn't admit you cooked the food?" said Sakura, not taking her eyes off the road.

Sasuke sighed, "I didn't feel like telling them."

Sakura looked at the clock, it was already 7:30 pm, it was almost time for them to sleep since school started at 6.

"Ok, good night Sasuke,"said Sakura walking towards the door, "oh and make sure you don't go to school if your wound is bleeding a lot."

Sasuke nodded. Before Sakura walked out of the room, she remembered that the entire time they were outside, she didn't bother checking Sasuke's wound.

"Uh, hehe Sasuke can I see if your wound is okay?" asked Sakura nervously.

Sasuke sat down on the bed waiting for Sakura to come. Sasuke put Sasuke's left sleeve up, she removed her bandage, and saw that the wound wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Well, you won't need this anymore," explained Sakura, "good night Sasuke."

Sakura left, and ent downstairs. She saw that instead of Hiruka jumping, Naruto joined in as well. Sakura quickly threw Sasuke's bandage away, and walked in the living room to break the bad news.

"Um, Hiruka, there's no time for a slumber party," said Sakura, "it's already 7:40. Shouldn't we all be sleeping now.

"Sakura's right," said Koji, "let's all sleep. Sakura and Hiruka you can share the room, to the left of my room. Naruto, you can have the one to the right of my room. I'm guessing Sasuke's in the one near the stairs."

Sakura nodded. All of them went upstairs, to look at their room. Sasuke was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, than everyone else joined in. (A/n: Team 7 brought their tooth brushes with them for the mission.)

"Drats, I forgot to get my uniform in my house," said Hiruka, "oh Sakura do you want me to bring your some clothes?"

"Sure"

Hiruka went downstairs and ran to her house. Naruto and Koji were outside Koji's room, waiting for Sasuke to get dress. Sakura went downstairs, getting both Naruto's and her uniform and schedules. When she got back up, Sasuke finished dressing. He was wearing a white shirt and blue gym shorts. Sasuke went directly to his room. Sakura guessed that he was trying to sleep, since there was no light coming out of the cracks of the door.

"I'm...back," said an out of breath Hiruka. Hiruka gave Sakura her clothes, which was a blue tanktop and a pajama bottom with pictures of cherry's. After everyone was finish dressing they were all fast asleep.

* * *

**Naruto:** I know how about instead of random talk today, we'll actually have a topic

**Sakura:** Ok, what kind of topic Naruto?

**Naruto: **How about our goals? Sakura you go first, than him, than the author, than me!

**Sakura:** All right, my goal is to...um **BE WITH SASUKE FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVE-**

**Sasuke:** Ok we get it, My goal is to** DESTROY ITACHI MWHHAAAHHAHAHA**

**Naruto: **sweat drop I've never seen that side of Sasuke before. HEY AUTHOR PERSON COME HERE!

**Me:** WHAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE ME PART OF THIS, UNLESS ITS IMPORTANT

**Naruto: **It is important

**Me:** Alright what is it

**Naruto:** What's your goal?

**Me: **My goal is to get 100 or more reviews by the end of this story, that's why I have to make every chapter better than the last stands with one foot on a rock a fist in the air. Shooting stars inthe background

**Naruto: **Wow! WELL MY GOAL IS--gets in the head

**Sakura and Sasuke: **We know copies Naruto's voice **TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE! **

**Naruto:** Stop copying my goal starts crying

**Sasuke and Sakura: **sweatdrops

**Sakura: **Well anyway **BE READY FOR OUR CHAPTER 10 CONTEST!**

**Sasuke: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW**


	10. HURRY!

**Here it is Chapter 10, I hope you know what that means. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 10: HURRY!

_4:59am. 5:00 a.m.,Beep beep beep_ sounded the alarm clock. A hand pressed down on the clock, silencing the clock. Sasuke got out of bed, taking grabbing his school uniform off the table. He got out of his room, and heard something banged against Sakura's room. He opened Sakura's door, he saw a broken alarm clock by the door. Sasuke looked at Sakura, than to Hiruka, bot still fast asleep. Sasuke went to the bathroom to wash and change. When he finished Koji was up, as well as Naruto.

"FINALLY, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A WHOLE MINUTE!"complained Naruto, entering the bathroom as soon as Sasuke stepped out. Sasuke ignored his whining, its too early to start an argument. Sasuke went downstairs, Koji was already dressed, he was eating cereal. Sasuke sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Aren't ya gonna eat?"asked Koji, his eyes fixated on his cereal.

"No, not hungry,"replied Sasuke, flipping through the channels.

Naruto came downstairs, dressed in uniform, with his hair dripping wet, causing it to make small circles on his white button-up shirt. He walked towards the pantry, and got out a instant ramen cup. He sat the ramen cup on the table, and began boiling hot water.

"Where's Sakura," said Naruto, lazily.

"She's asleep,"answered Sasuke, going through all the channels for the second time.

"I'll wake them up now. It's 5:25," said Koji, now finished with his cereal. Koji went upstairs. Sasuke turned the TV off, he sat down staring at the clock on top of the TV, 5:27. There was silence in downstairs, until the kettle, boiling the hot water whistled. Naruto, stopped the kettle, and poured the water in the ramen. Naruto sighed, now he had to wait for three WHOLE minutes.

Five minutes passed, Naruto was slurping his noodles as slow as possible, as if it was the last ramen in the world. Sasuke still siting , looking at the clock as if waiting for time to stop, suddenly turned around. Upstairs, yelling and sounds of objects being thrown could be heard. Koji walked, downstairs, with a bump on his head, and some of the buttons on his shirt was undone.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"Well, let's just say, your friend Sakura is like a bear in hibernation. When you wake her up, instead of getting bitten, you get a fist," said Koji, with one hand massaging his head, "At least I got Hiruka to wake up." Hiruka came downstairs as soon as Koji finished explaining.

"Hi guys," she said, in a happy tone, "woah its 5:33 already. Koji we better get moving, otherwise we'll miss the opening ceremony." Hiruka walked to the door putting black dress shoes on. "Oh man, I forgot all about it,"said Koji, "Naruto, you have to finish that ramen later, we got to go. The opening ceremony starts in about 10 minutes, if we miss it were losing 20 whole merits. Sasuke, you wake up Sakura." Koji quickly re-buttoned his shirt and put on his dress shoes with lace, Naruto did the same with a the ramen being held with one hand. With seconds all three of them left, leaving Sasuke to face the deadly sleeping Sakura.

Sasuke looked at the time, it was 5:35, he had less than 10 minutes to wake Sakura, wait for her to dress, and get to the school. Sasuke ran upstairs, opening the door to Sakura's room. He walked inside, and saw Sakura was completely under the blanket. Sasuke walked towards the bed. At first, he only shook Sakura, but Sakura just turned away from Sasuke. Next, Sasuke tried removing Sakura's blanket, but it was impossible, Sakura was pulling the blanket as well. Finally, Sasuke had enough, he went to the bathroom, drenched cold water on a hand towel, removed the blanket from Sakura's head, than rinsed the cold water on her face. Sakura woke up immediately screaming, she looked around the room searching for the person who did it, but Sasuke didn't had time for Sakura to yell and or hit him. He grabbed Sakura's wrist with one hand, and grabbed her uniform with the other. He dragged her to the bathroom, pushed her in, put her clothes on the bathroom counter, than closing the door.

"Sakura you better hurry UP," said Sasuke frustrated, he went downstairs to look at the time, 5:39. Sasuke at this point was getting really mad, he didn't want to be late for the first day of school, even though it isn't in Konoha, Uchihas' aren't suppose to be late, their not suppose to be dead-lasts. Finally, after three-minutes of waiting, Sakura came downstairs.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"bellowed Sasuke, staring at Sakura angrily.

"What can't a girl look nice for her first day of school,"said Sakura innocently. Sasuke, grabbed his schedule and put it in his pocket, than grabbed his skateboard. He went outside followed by Sakura.

"Do you have Naruto's schedule?"asked Sasuke getting on his board.

"Yes.,"answered Sakura, "why are you so grumpy, we have plenty of time to go there. Its not even six yet."

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to get to school as fast as possible," said Sasuke.

Suddenly Sasuke thought of an idea. "Sakura get on my back," ordered Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"JUST do IT"

"Ok"

As soon as Sakura got on Sasuke, he began skateboarding down the road as fast as he could. He knew he had less than three minutes to get there. Sakura was screaming as loud as she could, as Sasuke skated faster each second. Without warning, Sakura covered Sasuke's eyes yelling that they were gonna died.

"Sa-Sakura I can't see," stammered Sasuke, trying to remove Sakura's hands, but Sakura's hands were holding to his face as if they were glued on. Luckily Sakura yelled if they were going to bump something. At last, Sakura removed her hands from Sasuke's face, but she removed it to late, the board was going way to fast, it hit the edge of the sidewalk, sending Sakura and Sasuke flying in the air. Sasuke acted fast, he did a front flip in the air, and landed on his feet. Sakura was too busy screaming to do anything, but Sasuke held out his arms and caught Sakura bridal style.

Sakura was about to say thank you , but Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran to the auditorium as fast as his tired legs could run. Without hesitation, Sasuke pushed through the auditorium door, to find the principal, getting ready to give a speech. Lucky for them, no one notice, Sasuke saw Naruto's blond spiky hair, and walked towards them. Their friends had saved two seats for them. When they got to their seats, Sasuke was gasping for as much air as possible.

"What took you so long?" asked Hiruka, "lucky for you guys, that you still had 30 seconds to get here." Sakura was about to say something, but the principal began her speech.

"Welcome back from your two day weekend students. I am Principal Tsuki, your probably wondering why I'm announcing myself, when you already know who I am. Well it's because over the weekend we have three new students attending our school, Ikimono Middle School. I won't let them come up here, and introduce themselves, I'll leave it for you to figure it out. They may be in your classes, or maybe not. But you may get a chance to meet them between classes. Now for our weekly announcement. First of all, there will be no clubs this week, due to mid-term exams. Secondly, vandalizing school property is not allowed, until art week, which will be next week. Finally, there will be a talent show audition this Friday. That is all.." announced Tsuki.

"WHAT,"yelled Naruto, "MIDTERM EXAMS!"

"Sorry Naruto, I forgot to metion that," said Koji, "so anyway, what took you guys so long to get here."

"Blame her,"said Sasuke, pointing at Sakura.

"ME! How's this my fault," argued Sakura.

"You're the one who wouldn't wake up."

"Well why couldn't you wake me up earlier,"

"Koji tried to, but all you did was hurt him" said Sasuke, "and besides, I just figured something out." Sasuke looked at Koji.

"If there's anyone to blame, it should be Koji," said Sasuke.

"M. Why me?" said a dumbfounded Koji.

"You're the one who forgot all about the opening ceremony!"

Sakura punched Koji's head, giving another bruise. All four freinds walked to their classes, leaving a bruised Koji behind.

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Author Note

Sorry for not updating for a long time, but I'm busy right now. Since I have to study for tests and stuff. I promise that as soon as testing is over I will update the next chapter, AND IT WILL BE VERY LONG!


	12. The new student

**HI EVERYONE, I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE. BUT HERE'S CHAPTER 11. **

**_NOTICE: MY WRITING STYLE MAY HAVE CHANGE (OR NOT) _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_**_

* * *

_

Chapter 11: The New Student

The five friends opened the door to their classroom, and sat down on the nearest desks. Since there were only two people per desk, one of them had to sit alone. Koji and Hiruka sat in the front. Sasuke and Sakura sat behind Koji and Hiruka. And Naruto sat by himself behind his two teammates.

"Attention class, today we have a student," said their teacher. He had brown hair, with bangs almost covering his eyes. His eyes were hazel. He was wearing a white collar shirt and black pants. "Don't worry its not you three." Looking at team seven. Team seven were confused, Hiruka told them that she emailed principal Tsuki, telling her that they won't have to introduce themselves in front of the whole class.

"Come on in," ordered the teacher. The door opened, and a girl stepped in. Team seven were shocked. The girl had blue hair and had white eyes. She stood in front of the class nervously.

"I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuga," stuttered the girl, playing with her fingers and looking at the ground.

"Ok, let's see were you can sit," said the teacher," oh and I'm Kai sense. You can sit by that weird looking blond kid" pointed Kai sense. Hinata looked up, and started blushing. The closer she got to Naruto, the redder she got.

"HINATA! WHAT"RE YA DOING HERE?!" greeted Naruto, holding Hinata's shoulder. Hinata almost fainted, but luckily Kai sense through a chalk at Naruto for disrupting the class, which made him let go of her. Hinata quickly walked past Naruto, and sat down.

"Hinata, why are you here?" whispered Sakura, turning around.

"I-I'll tell y-you later," stuttered Hinata.

Sakura nodded and face the front of the class again. Kai sense was teaching about the history of the Land of Beast. Naruto , who was completely bored, fell asleep on the desk. A few seconds later, he began snoring. Kai sense stopped his lesson, and everyone stared at the sleeping boy. His mouth was wide open, and he was gargling his own drool! Sasuke and Sakura couldn't bare to watch him, he was embarrassing them.

"Um, N-Naruto wake u-up," said Hinata, shaking Naruto.

Unfortunately, instead of Naruto waking up, he turned his sleeping head to Hinata's direction, and snored so loud, it shook their classroom. Everyone went under their desk thinking it was an earthquake. Everyone, but Hinata, she stood still, not moving. Drip, drip, drip. A water like substance dripped down from Hinata's face. Hinata closed her eyes, she didn't want to know what it was until...

"Hinata, is that what I think it is?" said Sakura, getting out from under the desk.

"P-please d-don't say it," begged Hinata

"Hinata, you might want to wipe your face, Naruto's slobber is on your face," announced Sasuke.

_Naruto's slobber, Naruto's slobber. _Those exact words kept repeating and repeating in Hinata's mind. It made her faint. By the time she fainted, everyone was out of their desks, and surrounded the young Hyuga.

"Someone take her to the nurse's office," ordered Kai sensei, "uh, how 'bout you with the pink hair. But you might want to remove that gunk from her face."

"Right"

Sakura grab the edge of Naruto's shirt and wiped Hinata's face, then she put Hinata on her back, and left the room. Kai sensei told them to get back to their seats, and he'll continue the lesson. Naruto woke just as Kai was about to write on the board. Naruto looked at Sakura and Hinata's seat, it was empty.

"Psst Sasuke, where's Hinata and Sakura?" whispered Naruto

Sasuke ignored him. Naruto kept trying to get Sasuke's attention. He threw a paper ball, a spit ball, and a drool ball. But each one ended in failure. Sasuke was able to dodge every single one.

_Grrr, how's he dodging them? He probably has eyes in the back of his head.. _Naruto thought. _I know, if he has eyes in the back of his head, I'll just have to poke them to render them useless._

Naruto grabbed his pencil, and slowly moved it closer to the back of Sasuke's head, but just as he was about to poke him, Sakura came through the door, followed by Hinata. The blond boy quickly retreated his hand.

_Whew, that was a close one._ Thought Naruto, whipping his forehead.

Five minutes later, the bell ring. Kai sensei left. The students started chatting to each other, waiting for the next teacher to come. Koji and Hiruka, moved closer to the ninjas. Just in time to see Sakura punched Naruto in the face.

"OW!" yelled Naruto, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"FOR SLOBBERING ALL OVER HINATA'S FACE!"

"Huh," Naruto turned to look at the young Hyuga girl, she was turning red again, "sorry Hinata,"

"T-that's okay N-Naruto," said Hinata accepting his apology.

"So, how do you know her?" asked Koji.

"She's our friend, from home," answered Naruto

"Nice to meet you," said Hiruka and Koji.

"Ok, ok, enough goofing around," said Sasuke, "Hinata, why are you here?"

All five, was now staring at Hinata, waiting for her to answer. Hinata also go serious, and stopped blushing.

"Tsunade told me to come here," answered Hinata, "she sent a messenger bird to fly here, to see how you were handling the mission. She though you guys would be fine, but what the bird saw and sent back to the village, was Sasuke getting poisoned by a giant spider. Tsunade was going to send Neji, but he was on a mission, so she sent me."

Sakura's face saddened when she remembered that day with Tsuiji and his spider. "Why did Tsunade specifically wanted a Hyuga to come?" said Sasuke.

"That part I don't know. I asked that too, but she didn't answer," explained Hinata.

Before Sasuke can ask another question, a new teacher came in, slamming the door behind her, as she walked in. She had long blond hair, and blue eyes. She wore a bright orange suit. You can almost mistake her for being Naruto's sister.

"OKAY CLASS! GET TO YOUR SEATS, AND WE'LL BEGIN ARE LESSON!" she announced, "I'M YOU TEACHER FOR ENGLISH. YOU CAN CALL ME YUKI SENSEI!"

"Wow Naruto it's like seeing you in a form of a girl," whispered Sakura.

"HI YUKI SENSEI, MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" yelled Naruto, trying not to miss the opportunity to yell in class.

"NICE TO MEET YOU NARUTO!" the teacher yelled back.

"I'm gonna love this class," said the loud-mouth boy to his friends.

* * *

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. THE JOYFUL TEACHER AND A PLAN

**HERE'S CHAPTER 12, ITS KINDA SHORT, SORRY. BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, I UPDATED QUICK! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_

* * *

_

Chapter 12: Joyful teacher and a plan

"OKAY CLASS BEFORE WE START OUR LESSON," began Yuki, "ARE THERE ANY QUESTIONS?"

Sakura raised her right hand, her left hand was covering her ear. When she looked around the class, everyone but Naruto was covering there ears. Naruto had a giant smile on his face.

"YES YOU WITH THE PINK HAIR"

"Um, do you yell...a lot?"

"WELL OF COURSE I DO, ITS HOW I MAKE ENGLISH CLASS SO MUCH FUN. AND I LOVE FUN!" Yuki punched the air, and made a giant smile. "Anymore questions?"

"OH, OH, me pick me," said Naruto, waving his hands in the air.

"YES YOU, MY FAVORITE STUDENT SO FAR!" complemented Yuki.

"I'm not surprised," said Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata nodded in agreement. None of them payed any attention to Naruto's question. Knowing Naruto, its probably a question about ramen.

"YES, YES, YES!! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D FIND ANOTHER RAMEN LOVER!! COME HERE BOY, LET'S GO GET SOME RIGHT NOW!," said Yuki, with tears of joy. Naruto jumped out of his seat, and ran to Yuki sensei.

"TO RAMEN!" they both said in unison.

They both left the room, not caring about the others. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. This was officially the weirdest day ever.

"W-what just h-happened," said Hinata, confuse.

"No one knows Hinata, no one knows," replied Sakura.

**-End of School-**

"HEY GUYS, I"M BACK!" yelled Naruto, running towards them.

"Where'd you go?" asked Koji.

"TO RAMENLAND!" said Naruto, holding up a bunch of souvenirs,

The six friends began walking back to Koji's house. Today was a great, weird day. Great because they didn't encounter Tsuiji, and weird because of their teacher, Yuki. Naruto wouldn't even stop talking about her.

"She would be the perfect girlfriend for me," said Naruto, "were exactly the same. We like orange, ramen, and yelling," Naruto sighed picturing Yuki and himself getting married.

"Uh, Naruto, sorry to burst your bubble, but Yuki sensei is, oh I don't know, about 30 years old. And your what, twelve," said Hiruka.

"Noooo, she's actually only 25," corrected Naruto.

Hinata wasn't feeling very happy. She had a crushed on Naruto for a long time. Hearing Naruto talked about how his teacher would be his perfect girlfriend, is killing her. Sakura noticed how Hinata was feeling, and stopped to talk to her.

"Hinata, are you ok?" asked Sakura.

"Uh, y-yes, I'm f-fine," said Hinata, trying to hold back tears.

"I know how you feel Hinata," comforted Sakura, "I'd feel the same way if it was Sasuke."

"Huh, did you say my name Sakura," said Sasuke, turning around.

"No"

Once they got to Koji's house, the guys stayed downstairs to watch a movie, while the girls went upstairs in Sakura's room. They made sure that the door was locked, and thick enough to prevent anyone from hearing through it.

"So, what's going on," said Hiruka, getting on the bed,

"Well, Hinata here has a HUGE crush on Naruto, and.." explained Sakura

"She feels awful, hearing Naruto talk about, that noisy teacher," finished Hiruka. Sakura nodded.

"Before we, start talking, let's change to a more comfortable clothing. I'm not use to wearing these, school clothes," said Sakura, "you can borrow, from me Hinata."

"Why"

"Just do it, I'll tell you later?"

The girls all borrowed Sakura's clothes, which she borrowed from Hiruka. Sakura wore a pink tank top and a denim short. Hinata wore a white T-shirt with a picture of a cupcake and black jeans. Hiruka wore a red shirt with 'rock on' written on it and black shorts.

"Ok, first we'll start with who we like," said Hiruka, "who wants to start?" No one raised there hands. "Ok, ok, how 'bout this, we'll just say it aloud. Ready one, two, three,"

"Sasuke"

"Naruto"

"Koji"

"You like Koji?" said Sakura, "we'll it wouldn't be a surprise, you were together by the gate, when we first met you."

"Oh, shut up Sakura," said Hiruka, throwing a pillow at her.

They soon began having a pillow fight. The guys could hear them yelling and things falling. But they didn't care, they were busy, planning on a plan to stop Tsuiji tomorrow, since their movie was finished.

"WAIT!" yelled Hiruka, "Hinata, you said that you were jealous of Yuki, right?"

"I d-didn't say that"

"We'll you thought it. Now stop interrupting," said Hiruka, "I have a plan to get Naruto to like you , or maybe even notice that you like him,"

"Ok, what is it?" said Sakura.

The girls began planing. They left the room through the bedroom window to get their stuff from the store. After twenty minutes, they were back. Now thy were gluing, taping, and putting stuff in the things they bought.

"Now all we have to do is wake up early tomorrow. So we can set up our stuff," said Hiruka evilly.

"I-isn't t-this kinda m-mean," said Hinata, "oh, who am I kidding, I can't wait for tomorrow."

All three girls, laugh evilly, until they fell asleep.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. srry

1Hey guys sorry for not updating for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time!

I thought I'd be done with making storoes and move on with drawing stuff, but I guess I had a change of mind!

The updates for my stories will be up soon, soon. I promise!!!!!


	15. Chapter 14

**HERE IT IS EVERYONE! THE UPDATE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG TIME!! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! **

**DON'T FORGET TO READ TEAM 7'S ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_THE ADVENTURE OF TEAM 7_

_CHAPTER 14_

_**SORRY THERE'S NO TITLE FOR THE CHAPTER**_

_

* * *

_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_. Went the DVD alarm. Naruto was asleep on the couch, almost falling off. Koji slept on the table hugging a flower vase. Sasuke on the other hand, was asleep kneeling with his head resting on a chair. The alarm rang even louder, and Naruto groaned. Each time the alarm rang, Naruto's groaned matched it.

"Koji, turn it off," mumbled Naruto, kicking the air missing Koji with each kick. He kept kicking, until he kicked something soft and squishy. He kicked again, and he felt the same squishy feeling. Naruto kept kicking it, than began laughing. After several minutes, Naruto heard laughter. He turned around, leaving his foot on the squishy thing.

What Naruto saw turned his entire face RED! His foot was, the thing he was kicking was....should I even say. It was Hinata's RAMEN SUIT! Naruto ran up to the large ramen and hugging it, not realizing that Hinata's face was stinking out of a head hole.

"Oh, my ramen! My beautiful ramen!" yelled Naruto, kissing the ramen.

'Uh, um N-Naruto," began Hinata, "would y-you like t-to go.... OUT WITH ME!" Hinata turned bright red, her face began to glow, it was spreading fast. But she was able to keep herself from fainting.

"Oh MY GOD!" yelled Sakura and Hiruka in unison.

"Did she just?" said Hiruka.

"Uh-huh," nodded Sakura.

"What," whispered Hiruka to Sakura, "That wasn't part of the plan!"

Sasuke woke up. He began to stand up. Then his back cracked. Everyone stared at him. Silence.

"What, you try sleeping on a chair," said Sasuke. Every nodded in agreement, then all eyes were on Naruto.

"Well Naruto," said Sakura, "What's your answer?" Naruto began to mumbled some words still hugging the ramen. He buried his face in the ramen, yelling something.

"WHAT! We can't hear you!" yelled Hiruka, "talk louder! Wow I never thought I'd say that."

Naruto removed his face from the RAMEN suit "OK! YES I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU RAMEN!"

"Hooray!" yelled the two girls as they jumped for joy. "The plan worked!" Hinata sighed in relief. Her face began to turn back to normal color. She smiled happily.

"Hmph," grinned Sasuke, he walked towards the kitchen to start making breakfast. Pots and pans bang and clang against each other, while Sasuke was looking for the right pan. Than the refrigerator door opened than closed with a bang.

"Better be careful with that door!" yelled Hiruka. Sasuke didn't respond, he has busy making putting bacon on one pan, and cracking eggs for another pan. Koji woke up groaning. His back was hurting.

"I'm gonna get ready," he said as he walked to his room, with one hand supporting his back.

"So Naruto, where're you going on your date?" asked Sakura.

Naruto sighed happily, "First we'll go to the Ramen shop, then to Ramenland!. Oh, Yuki sensei would love seeing this giant ramen!"

"WHAT!" screamed the girls in unison. Hinata suddenly felt like fainting, which she did.

Then they heard Sasuke scream from the kitchen. Sakura ran to the kitchen. The man with the bacon was on the floor, as well as the pan of eggs. But the food was no where to be found, and Sasuke where is he.

"Sasuke, are you here," whispered Sakura. She walked closer to the oven, she saw Sasuke's feet. When she finally go to the oven, she burst out laughing. The missing eggs and bacon were found. The eggs were covering Sasuke's eyes, the bacon landed on Sasuke's mouth.

"You look like a clown, " laughed Sakura, "but why are you frowning?

Sakura went over to Sasuke's face and flipped the bacon. Now Sasuke's clown face was smiling.

"Aww, that's better," joked Sakura.

Sasuke picked up the eggs and bacon from his eye and mouths, and quickly placed it on Sakura. Except the bacon was turned, to make her look like she is frowning.

"Aww, what's wrong," mimicked Sasuke. Then stood up, picking up the pot and pan. As he was placing them in the sink, he felt something wet on his back. He touched it, and looked at it. It was yellow. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, she was acting innocent. Sasuke pretended to be washing the pots. Once one of the pot was filled with water, he slashed Sakura with all the water in the pot. Soon enough they were having a water fight.

Now let's head back to Naruto.

"Yuki sensei?" said Hiruka, "Yuki sensei? You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not kidding," answered Naruto, "c'mon ramen, you'll be a great present for Yuki sensei!"

Naruto grabbed the giant Ramen, a.k.a Hinata, and place it on the couch.

"Naruto, you do know that's Hinata, in that ramen," explained Hiruka, pointing towards Hinata's head.

"What are you—," began Naruto, he look down at the ramen, and saw Hinata's head., "AHHHHH! Oh, no this can't be happening!"

"See! Now do you know that it was Hinata, NOT the ramen who asked you out," said Hiruka. She walk towards Hinata. She carefully took off the Ramen suit. Luckily Hinata wore her sleeping clothes underneath it.

"I don't have a gift to Yuki sensei?" yelled Naruto

"Naru–,"

The roof of the house began shaking violently. Sasuke and Sakura ran to the living room, all wet. Koji came out of his room all dressed up for school, except his hair was messed up. Then the shaking suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?" yelled Koji.

Sasuke ran to the door followed by his team. Hinata was still on the couch unconscious. But before Sasuke could open the door, the roof began to cave in.

"Sakura get Hinata!" yelled Sasuke, "Naruto..."

"I know!" yelled Naruto, grabbing Koji and Hiruka.

Sasuke grabbed the couch and threw it towards the wall, breaking a giant hole. The ninjas quickly ran out the hole just as the roof collapse. Hinata opened her eyes.

"Well, well, looks like you guys will be late for school," said a voice, laughing. Followed by a loud screeching noise.

"Who's he?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, that's right. We haven't met," said Tsuiji, "I'm Tsuiji Kaiji pleasure to meet you. And who are you?"

"None of your business!" yelled Naruto, stepping in front of Hinata.

"Huh, N-Naruto,"said Hinata, surprised.

"I can't let anything happen to you," said Naruto to Hinata, "We haven't gone out yet,"

"Wha!"

"What! I'm not that dumb, of course I knew it was you," laughed Naruto. Hinata smiled.

"Aww, that's so sweet, not," said Tsuiji, "remember my tarantula, Raijin, well..now his twice his size!"

The giant 4 foot spider jumped out of Koji's house, screeching. "Oh and that's not all, guys come out!"

Out of nowhere four guys came out, all from Tsuiji's gang. Behind them was a 3 foot dog, a 2ft rolly polly, a regular size crocodile, and a 4 foot bird. The gang surrounded the ninjas. Team 7 gritted their teeth knowing that its impossible to escape.

"I have a proposition for you, Sasuke!" yelled Tsuiji, "If you join our group, we'll.....hmmm....stop attacking your friends."

All eyes were on Sasuke. He was thinking, hard.

"AHHH," yelled Naruto, punching Sasuke. Naruto stood in front of him, holding his fist in front of him, panting hard. "What're you waiting for, join them!" The group of friends were shocked. This wasn't what they expected for Naruto to say. Sasuke smirked, and Naruto smiled.

"Well see you, Sasuke," Naruto wave good-bye. Sasuke walked towards Tsuiji, frowning at him. Tsuiji's gang back down, while Naruto and the gang looked down. But suddenly looked back up, Tsuiji was on the ground. Sasuke has punched Tsuiji.

"New proposition," said Sasuke, "Naruto, Sakura, and I will fight you. If we win, you leave them alone. If we lose, I come with you."

"Hmph. Fine with me," answered Tsuiji, standing up, "Daisuke, Riku your fighting with me. Kyo, you and what's her face judge. This is a one on one battle!"

* * *

**NARUTO:** AHHHH! Finally and update! It's been waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy to long!

**SAKURA: **Yeah I know!

**SASUKE:** C'mon, this isn't what were suppose to announce.

**SAKURA:** Oh, that's right! There is a poll in the authors profile!

**NARUTO: **Vote on which story that you would like to have faster updates!!

**SASUKE: **Vote now, or the next update may never come

**ME:** Hey, that's mean

**SASUKE: **What it's true

_Me and Sasuke arguing in the background_

**SAKURA AND NARUTO:** Anyway don't forget to review!!!

**SASUKE: **And vote or else!!

**ME: **Stop being so mean! I just got back, and now your being mean!'

**SAKURA AND NARUTO:** Oh look, were out of time, see ya!

**ME:** Wait I'm not done YEEEEEETTTTT!!!!!!!!!! T-T


End file.
